Her Bully
by Itstoday
Summary: I thought he was gone, a distant memory from my past. But as life grew more peaceful and my happy moments with Sai more precious. He comes strolling back, intent on destroying a life I've built from shattered strength. it's different. It's darker. He's dangerous. I think the heartbreaking fact is I knew all along I was never escaping his clutches.
1. chapter 1

10 years ago.

It was days like Mondays that are always the worst. Waking up from a fitful night, getting ready for school wasn't the usual. It was slow and tiring. From throwing books and pens into a pack bag. To sweats and a loose jumper on a thin framed body. Walking was always a peace of solitude I took comfort in but the bustling city traffic at 7 in the morning wasn't what I call my haven.

Always the earliest to arrive to Konoha High I quickly cross the field and into the deserted school hallways. Making my way to my locker I punch in my code and hastily grab my books for class. Locking my locker I turn and speed walk to the library, there I'm greeted with a warm smile by our Liberian. Mr Hatake.

"Hello Sakura. Enjoy your summer break?"

Taking my usual seat behind the counter and pulling out 4 thick books. I turn and smile at our silver head porn reading Liberian.

"Hello Hatake-San. My summer break was alright. Your break? Any good?"

It's always a mystery how a good looking man like Kakashi Hatake was working in a library for high school kids. I met Hatake on my first year in high school when I fled from the bullies that stole my favorite pencil and tried to get me to eat it. He was always there to help and give advice when ever I came to the library red eyed and nose full of snots.

"Wasn't too bad. Did this and that"

And with that he was probably at home reading his porn collection, he seemed so fond off. Looking over to the clock, I mentally sigh and prepare myself for the day. 8:15. 15 minutes till the empty halls are no more than students of Konoha High.

Making myself comfortable, I pull out Harry Potter and finish of where I left off. It wasn't until the first bell rang did i snap the book shut and place it neatly on the table. Seeing if everything is in place. Waving goodbye to Kakashi I walk slowly to my fist period. History. Head bowed I try my hardest to be as nonexistent as dust and make my way towards the steps. It just so happens that history is on the 3rd floor. So I prepare myself mentally and breathe. Spotting the history door at the end of the hallway. I gently slip by a couple of girls chatting and scurry off to the class. It's not till I'm a foot from grabbing the door handle that something from the side moves and I'm abruptly face first falling to the ground. Bracing for impact, my knees connect with the white floor. There's a loud smack noise in the distance and realise it's my forehead. I hold in the whimper and try to stand. It's futile when I feel someone shove against me and I'm falling again. Only this time my glasses slip of and smash against the hard tile floor. It's bleary and it worsens when an irritating itch forces my eyes to water. I stay kneeled in that position until I hear a female voice murmur.

"She's such a fucking bitch. Can't even walk properly."

I don't know how long I kneel. Assuming that everyone is in class I quickly pick up my shattered glasses and make way towards the steps. It's a shaky experience maneuvering my way down the steps and steadily through the hallway. When rounding the corner I manage to bump into a human wall and stumble back. Without my glasses the images become nothing but blurred colors. I quickly stammer out an apology and try to step away from the hard wall when a hard grip on my shoulder forces me to stop. I quickly try to shove it away but the grip only worsens. It takes a hold of my wrist and drags me forward until my back hits a wall harshly. I let out a whimper and silently pray that whoever is in front of me is not him.

"Where were you? You didn't come when I said so"

It's a harsh command, and for a second I'm seared through from his tight grip. Trying to see through my tears I only make out. Black. But knowing the dark voice and it's intensity to whip you through with a single word. I silently cry and shake my head in hopes of getting him to let me go. He only tightens his hold. His other hand snakes up and takes ahold of my throat. It's not tight but the warning is clear

"I...I was busy at..home"

I manage to squeak out. But it only angers him and the grip on my throat tightens. Than he's hauling me across the hall and through a door. From there he harshly drags me up a flight of stairs. I try to keep up with his pace but I stumbled a few times. With a bit more force I manage to free my hand and take a few steps down.

I don't want be here. Something snaps. From my earlier humiliation and the countless bullying and harrasing from him throughout freshmen till now. And the schools nerd title to the point where my life is a living hell. I snapped.

"Leave me alone"

I don't remember how. But I'm shoved forward and his hand is around my throat, squeezing. I struggle in his hold and take ahold of his shoulder to shove him off. But he's much bigger compared to my 5'3. He harshly slams me against the wall and pushes his body against me until there's no room between us. I see black spots and let my tears fall continously.

_I'm going to die, why did I yell at him_

He's breathing harshly against my ear. And for a bit i feel him squeeze harder. It's not till he sees me struggle to breathe, that he loosens his hold on my throat. Only for his hand to take ahold of my jaw. I feel his fingers break through my skin. Feeling something wet slide down my neck I realise I'm bleeding from his finger nails digging too deeply. I close my eyes and try to calm myself down. This only proves to be the wrong move, his hand that was holding my hands come up and take a hold of my neck again. Than he squeezes once more.

"Open your eyes"

I almost don't hear him through my erratic heart beat. But the severity in my situation only makes me squeeze my eyes even more. Again he tightens his hold on my jaw and neck.

"Open your fucking eyes. Now!"

I let out a cry and slowly open my lids. Even with no glasses I manage to decipher venom and pure anger in his eyes. I quickly avert my eyes but he only bends and slowly licks against my neck. Going deliberately slow. In my haze I quietly let out a moan. And squirm. Snapping out of my stupor I struggle against him. Pleading and crying. Hoping someone will come.

It's minute till he let's go of me. My relief is short lived when I feel him in front of me once more. Still trying to even out my breathing. I realise to late. Again he takes ahold my wrist and drags me up. The slam of the door only worsens my fear. Feeling the wind against my face I quietly stand still and wait for whatever is to come. Again he shoves me forward until I feel arms around me and harshly sits me on the ground. I'm tightly caged in his arms and chest. His legs are stretched out in front of me while mine are awkwardly folded under me. Neither of us speak for awhile. Feeling immobilized I struggle to regain my breathing. It's not until I hear the bell ring did i realise I missed first period of class. I turn to my left and in the corner of eye I see Sasuke starring at me

Quickly turning my head, i manage to speak out something about needing to go.

He doesn't answer but only tightens his hold on me.

"Your not going to any classes"


	2. chapter 2

10 years ago

My breath hitches and again tears leak out of my eyes. Irritated at myself for being pathetic and weak, I quietly sniffle and breathe through my nostrils. Gaining more courage I slowly twist my body till I'm awkwardly angled towards him. Again I struggle to maintain eye contact and look through my tear stained eyes and see Sasuke staring. Smoldering intense onyx orbs seemed to swallow me whole and I gallop and swallow a lump stuck in my throat.

_Think, I need to get out safely._

As I'm in a continuous battle with myself I don't notice Sasuke move until he's a breath close our nose touching. Again I shut my eyes and pray for all this to be over. Feeling something warm against my cheek, my eyes snap open and stare at the concrete wall behind him. His tongue circles my whole cheek and slides down towards my jaw, there he sucks at the broken skin and the tingling sensation of blood being pulled out becomes apparent. Letting out a gasp I try to pull away. He only tugs me forward harshly and cages me once more in his arms. I'm slammed on the ground and I let out a painful groan when my back hits something sharp. He's in front of me caging me in, he untangles my legs from under me and pulls my jumper up. We struggle for a few minutes until he takes ahold of my wrists and slams them atop my head. With my wrist in his firm hold his other hand drags my bag forward and starts pulling things out until he comes across scissors. Again I tremble and let out quiet sobs and close my eyes.

"Pl.e.ease I'm sorry, I'll never disobey you..your orders please"

I'm whimpering and pleading but this only adds more fuel to his anger and he harshly snips away on my jumper. I'm in nothing but my singlet, again he starts to cut and only my pink bra keeps my modesty from his roaming eyes. I look away in time for him to snap the string that connect my bra, I let out a startled gasp when I feel his mouth take a mouthful of my breast and suckle. He harshly bites down on my nipple and I scream at the pain. He let's go of my hands and slaps it across my mouth. He turns to the other breast and does the same. I take ahold of his hair and pull at them. It's not until I hear him groan did i start to feel a growing bulge against my thigh. I still and stop what I was doing. Counting on my head I mange to calm myself down and try to shove him away.

"I'm going to punish you. I fucking said that you were to come to my house!"

I silently cry once more and struggle to sit up. He doesn't like this so he shoves me down and slams his mouth against mine. In a futile attempt to get him of I bite down hard. This only makes him smirk. He's shoving his tongue in my mouth and I struggle to breathe. I feel his hands snake around my thighs. Taking a hold of both my legs he pulls them apart until he's nestled between my thighs. There he thrust forward and I feel his bulging hard on against my covered self. I cry into his mouth and struggle harder. He's moving more frantically and pushing himself more into me. I'm completely immobilized and caged that I do nothing but cry. He starts to trail kisses against my collar bone and sucks adamantly on my neck. He takes a hold of my hand and trails it down his shirt until we come across the button of his jeans. Again I'm in hysteria and I try to pull my hand away. He tightens his grip. With his other hand he unzips his jeans and shoves them off. Free of his pants the bulge against my hand is more prominent. He takes ahold of my face and gets me to face him.

"Your contacts"

It's not a question it's an order, I turn my head towards my bag. He grabs for them and find what he's looking for. There he locates my contacts and proceeds to take them out of its box and onto his pointer finger. Looking straight ahead he gently slips both in my eyes and blows softly. Its a contrast to his actions seconds ago. I take him in when my eyesight adjust to the light. Dark black bangs frames his angular face. Prominent high cheek bones, a straight feminine nose and white thinned lips. Lips that form into a knowing smirk. I avert my eyes and stare at his eyes. It's insanity and completely stupid considering he's my tormentor throughout my high school life. But I've always felt a sense of comfort in his midnight orbs. I'm snapped out of my thoughts when I feel him slip my hand in the waistband of his boxers. Again I try to pull my hand out. The hand on my face tightens and he gets me to face him directly.

"Struggle again, and you know what happens!. Better your hand than inside of you hmm?"

It's always the threat that hangs over my head. And with every time he manages to corner me I slump back and take ahold of his member. He grunts at the action and thrust more into my hand. Having done this countless times with him in the past 2 years, I focus on getting this done and leaving as soon as possible. I gently pump my hand on his member and squeeze again he groans against my neck and bites down on my collar bone, I let out a squeak. After several minutes of giving him a hand job I feel slimy substances shoot out and into my hand. He again shoves his mouth against mine and bites hard. When he's done he gets up and redresses. Than he pulls me up and throws something in my direction. It's his jacket. I shake my head and pull out spear clothes for PE.

It's a swoosh when he's in front of me. Pissed and angry. I stutter out an apology to whatever I've offended him with and pull away. I try to keep my body from shaking.

_What did I do, what did I say. Shit he's angry again. _

In my moment of panic I feel him drag me forward and shove the jacket once more in my hand.

"It's not a question, wear it! You hate my smell that much?"

I shake my head and attempt to shrug the jacket on. When it's on I stand still and wait until he leaves. Seeing as he hadn't moved I hesitantly look at him. He turns on his heel and Walks toward the exit. Before he shuts the door he looks over his shoulder and glares back at me.

"Parking lot at 4"

It's a command. The door is slammed and I slump on the ground in relief. I don't go to any of my classes. There's no point seeing as 4th period is about to start. I don't worry too much on the school calling my parents, seeing as they're buried 6 feet under. I hug myself and burry my head between my knees. I cry once more and take deep breathes. Hearing the last bell ring I check my watch to read 2:45. One hour until school finishes. I take out my lunch box and nimble on a banana.

What seemed like hours the bell finally rings, the stomping and shouts from the ground shakes me from my daydream. I look down from the 5th floor and see various student filing out of the building and onto the car park. Several others skip towards the schools bus stop, while others chatter animatedly out the school gates. There's a loud shout and a Boy with abnoxious blond hair that pulls at gravity bounds across the field of students and towards a still form. I don't recognise it at first. But his built chest and shoulders and tall height leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. Feeling eyes on my person. I sit still and meet his unwavering stare. Even when up 5 buildings. The feeling of his stare burns uncomfortably against my ribcage. I look away and turn towards Mr Hatake walking leisurely towards his car with a green clad Maito Guy our senior counselor and PE teacher.

Sighing once again I pack everything into my bag and stand up. Slinging my pack bag on my shoulder I make my way towards the door.

_Only 8 more months until I turn 18, hold on a bit more. _

I tell myself this motto and walk towards the back entrance. No more school, no more foster parents and no more Sasuke. Coming to a stop in front of the door I stop and ponder what to do next. Knowing that keeping Sasuke waiting was a bad idea, I turn the knob. But remembering how afraid I was on the roof kept me from twisting the knob all the way.

"Sakura? That you?"

Stiffening from the interruption I abruptly turn around and gasp in surprise.

"S..Sai"


	3. chapter 3

Present

"Nagasawa-Sama there's an emergency in room 209"

Snapping the folder shut. I mentally sigh and move away from my desk, closing in on the door a glitter from across the room catches my attention.

_Ah my wedding ring._

Walking towards the window sill, a silver chain dangles from the window. A gold bezel ring hangs from it with an emerald gemstone in the middle of the channel. Taking ahold of the ring the carving inside takes my attention.

_Sakura Nagasawa _

A knocking on the door snaps me out of my thoughts. Slipping the ring of the chain and onto my ring finger, I walk towards the door. Opening it before the annoying knock starts again. I'm met with the blushing face of Hinata, my secretary and assistant.

"I know emergency and all"

I side step her and walk towards the elevator. Hearing the shuffling from behind, Hinata falls in step beside me. Getting into the elevator she hands me my white coat and stethoscope. Shrugging on my coat I turn to Hinata.

"What we taking about? Going to die emergency or difficult patient?"

Ever the calm and gracious women she merely turns her head and smiles softly. Knowing what that look indicates I calm myself and face forward. So it's a difficult patient that can't take a shot, why am I not surprised.

"It's a case of not wanting anyone other than you attending to him"

Her reply only confuses me, I turn my head her way and raise my brow. She only giggles and Walks toward the elevator doors. Hearing the ding she carefully slips out and turns left walking towards the reception desk. Confused with her actions I walk of the elevator and turn to the right. Before opening the doors I realise it's the emergency and accident department I'm in. Not realising the elevator was going down during our trip.

_Might as well since I'm here, I'm supposed to make my rounds anyways._

Once inside the noise of the machines and people all rush through me at once, now I remember why I hate down here. Walking towards the reception desk and through the handover office. I'm just in time for the next handover session to take place. Seeing all the nurses gather round a table I round the corner and stand beside Ino, the head nurse. One nurse seeing me rushes forward and bows in greeting.

"Evening Nagasawa-Sama. It's nice to see you"

Smiling at the pretty nurse I gently pat her shoulder and say my greetings. Of course when everyone hears this they all shuffle towards the team seats and sit down. From the noises I came into it was nice for it to disperse so easily although a bit disorienting with the fact that they are awfully quite in my presence. Again I sigh for the hundredth time since the morning. Ino of course doesn't notice and still prattling about a hot biker she encountered in one of her clubbing trips to a fidgeting nurse who by all means looks about ready to faint.

"Ino-pig no one cares about your sex crazed holiday"

She immediately turns around shrieking obscenities and whatnot. Tuning her out I turn towards the nurses and observe them. Ino seeing I've completely and utterly ignored her huff and pull at her hair in frustration.

"Jeez Forehead. You could of killed me with your billboard browness"

_Such a remarkable comeback._

Again tuning her out I silently wait for her to complete her task. After the handover has been said and complete the nurse scurry out of the room and into there respectful places completing there duties. Ino steps in front of me and glares.

"If you wanted I could've invited you over, we could of partied like no other"

Refusing to answer her. I sit down on one of the chairs in the staff room and sigh once more. Remembering about the emergency I quickly bolt up briskly make my way towards the door.

"Jeez forehead calm down. It's only your husband. He refused all the nurses and asked for you"

Stomping in irritation I slump back on the chair and sigh in exaggeration. The fool, what did he do now. Stab his ass with a paint brush. Ugh. How many times do I ask him to be careful and paint properly. Feeling a headache forming. I stretch my muscles and hear them Crack from the pressure. Feeling somewhat calm I glanced towards Ino and glare. She's typing away to who knows who about who knows what.

"Pig, your supposed to be working not whoring about on your phone"

This just stems her up and she's crossing the room and standing in front of me. Before any fights break out she sits down with a bang and flicks my forehead.

"You seem uptight, not getting any from Famous painter husband hmm?"

Not deeming it nessaccary to answer her I shrug and let my head lull towards the table intending on sleeping until my shift ends. Of course seeing as today isn't my day I'm disturbed from my would be nap time. It's the loud shriek from Ino that has me up and ready.

"Sakura. He's calling. Shika-Kun is calling"

Not giving two craps about she-man or something and his blessed call i stand and walk out the room. Heading towards the hallway leading through to more rooms located at the back I head towards the room number 209. Not caring about knocking I open the door and walk towards a male figure situated on the lazy boy chair seemingly sound asleep. Kneeling on the ground beside him. I gently caress the black short bangs away from his face and lean forward. Gently pecking him on the cheek and nose I pull back only for a hand to take ahold of my head and press me forward. Coming in contact with cold familiar lips. Giggling into the kiss I let him indulge before pulling back.

Inspecting his form and face I take in my husband. Noting that nothing is wrong I raise my eyes his way and ask what's wrong. He only shrugs and leans forward. Hoisting me up and onto his lap. There he presses butterfly kisses on my collar bone and neck before kissing me full on the lips. Feeling the familiar arousal forming in the pit of my stomach. I grind down and smirk knowingly at the bulge. He stills for a bit. Not wanting this to stop I grind down again. He groans and thrust forward. Feeling the friction it creates I moan loudly. Not sure how. But my coat is thrown off and my blouse ripped open before a warm hot tongue circles on one of my nipple and gently nibbles. I fumble with his dress shirt. Taking care in unbottoning

it. I scratch my nails down the panel of his abs and take satisfaction in his deep male groan.

"Fuck Sakura, I need you"

Loving the sound of my name out of his mouth. I dive in for a kiss. Grinding harshly I let out a throaty moan and throw my head back in pleasure when he hikes my skirt up and pulls down my panties. Lifting me up he walks toward the bed and hrows me on it. Not long before long fingers push through my soaking folds.

"Sai please"


	4. chapter 4

10 years ago.

Sai Nagasawa, a transfer student from Spain. His great grandfather was the famous cherry blossom painter in Japan. Kashi Oto Nagasawa. Seeing him there and real I'm instantly in tears and running towards him, Sasuke all but forgotten. Feeling the familiar warmth that is Sai, I inhale much needed air and breathe out. When I feel his hands run through my hair, I think back at my childhood where everything was simple. No high school, no bully and no foster parent. He slowly pulls me away and tugs my face forward. It's intense happiness that I'm feeling in that moment. And just for a bit I'm relieved to be alive.

"I see your still ugly, Ugly!"

Hearing the familiar term brings nothing but tears and gushing warmth to be facing someone I know and love. I pull him forward for another hug and hold tightly. Trying to consume his warmth and familiar scent in me. His arms tighten around my shaking form. Feeling the rocking motion of body I'm tempted to fall asleep.

"I've missed you Sai, don't leave me again. Please"

As hard as I hold back my tears they continue to fall, I'm a never ending river that seems to have endless tears just wanting come out. I struggle to maintain my breathing. So I fall on my knees and pull Sai down. With everything at home, and the constant bullying in high school plus the never ending harassment from Sasuke. I feel this stupid need to bawl my eyes like some retarded banshee, I want to scream and dig myself a grave. Even with everything falling apart I've never felt the need to run from it all. Mother always taught me to face my issues head on. But seeing Sais familiar face and black orbs brings back all those memories of mud cake in the evening. Waiting for my father to finish work. Christmas parties and other burnt and buried memories of my stolen childhood.

"Please, don't leave me"

"I'll come with you, wh..ere. where ever you go"

"Just don't leave me"

I'm in hysteria and crushing Sai. It's stupid and immature but seeing Sai brings back all my hopes and dreams. I feel him move under me, looping his arm under my knees and the small of my back, effortlessly he lifts me bridal style and carries me out the exit of the school. Not caring about being carried, I only wrap my arms around his neck and inhale his familiar scent.

Ink and burnt oil.

"Sakura, you know why I left. I promise I'm here until you graduate"

"I'm never leaving you"

"Never leaving you"

I ask him to repeat his promise several times until we get to his black Mercedes. Slowly putting me down on the ground i gently let my hold on his neck loose and stare up at him. I smile a genuine smile and lean towards his chest once more before stepping back.

"Good, keep that promise. Break it and I'll break you and your paint brushes and canvas and all those paintings. Got it?"

Letting out a snort he only pokes my cheeks and opens the passenger door. Before I slide inside the car. A sleek form around the corner of the gym catches my attention. My breath hitches when I meet dark angry orbs. I'm instantly hit with nausea and fear at seeing Sasuke glaring holes at me. My hand instantly flies to my throat and I clutch it for dear life. Feeling as if I'm being choked by him, I shake in fear.

_I forgot about him, I forgot about him_

I feel the shaking motion close, realising Sai is holding my shoulders tightly and saying something. I don't hear him, nor do I feel his arms around me. It's like being sucked into a different dimension where it's only me and Sasuke that exist. The familiar numbness that consumes most of my nights crawl back at me biting at my pathetic self. Shaking my head to rid of the thoughts I glance up at Sai and almost bulk at the crease of his brow and his narrowed eyes.

"What the fuck Sakura?. What was that?"

Feeling cornered and guilty I hesitantly smile and try to shake his hands off. This only makes him tighten his hold and pulls me close until my face is against his chest. I let out a muffled apology and try to soothe his worries. He's not convinced and only holds me tighter.

"Your sleeping over tonight, and for the rest of your life"

I quietly laugh and nod my head. It's not like my foster parents would care, just an unwanted mouth they gotta feed.

I don't know how, but goosebumps start to form all over me. Feeling the intensity of being watched I hesitantly pull my head on sais shoulder and look over it. I regret this, when Sasuke who is now standing only a few Metres away from us stares darkly at me. Or me in Sais embrace. I'm too stunned to move. Being forced around his unwanted presence I'm all but familiar with his actions. The clenching of his jaw and the way his muscles seem to spasm with every intake he takes. Alerts me at the dangerous situation Sai is in. He doesn't avert his eyes from me but with the ticking of his right brow I know that hes not far from murder or beating someone up. I cringe at this thought and try to snap myself out. There's red goo dripping from his hand and realise he's bleeding from clenching his fist to hard. I close my eyes and breathe. Opening them once again he takes a step forward. It's when he opens his mouth that manages to motivate me to move. Shoving Sai away from me I quickly get into the car and lock the door, sai looking confuse walks to the drivers side and gets in. Sasuke is still standing there. But there's a promise of retribution in his eyes. A deep hatred. Knowing that getting in the car with Sai was a bad move I silently pray and let out tears at my stupidity.

_**Move**_.

It's all he needs to utter for me to feel helpless and useless. Again I wonder if coming to school is worth the scholarship. But looking back at my review mirror and seeing Sasuke standing there. I only nod to myself and mentally slap myself.

He's the reason to study more and get the scholarship. A few more months to endure than your free.

I say this in comfort and promise. Because soon enough Sasuke Uchiha will be nothing but a high school story of my past. Soon enough Konoha High will be nothing but a memory but most of all Sakura Haruno is finally free from this hell hole.

Jumping in instinct at seeing a hand on my thigh, I stupidly laugh and intertwine my fingers with Sai.

"So you gonna tell me about your anxiety attacks? Thought they were gone?"

Feeling rather calm I look at Sai and contemplate my answer.

"I just want to go home Sai, I just want to go home"

He looks my way briefly and let's out a heart stopping smile. He tugs our hands towards his lips and kisses it.

"Let's go home than"


	5. chapter 5

10 years ago.

It was the sudden creaking that shook me awake. Disoriented from sleep, I look around the room and find nothing but a king size bed and a dressing table pushed to the far corner. I slowly remove the bed covers from myself and stand. Trying to remember yesterday's events and my circumstance now, I come to the sudden realization that I'm late for school. Rushing out of the room and into a chest I stumbled back, before my butt lands nicely on the hardwood floor an arm shoots out and anchors me to it. Blinking thrice I'm met with a shirtless Sai.

"Evening to you too, you want lunch?" Confused and dizzy I only gape at his chest. Realising I'm rudely ogling Sai I blush. Shoving him away I walk briskly to what I assume is the kitchen. Angry and imbarrased I slam cupboard doors until I find the mug cabinet. Pulling any out I shuffle towards the tap and fling it to turn on. While I'm storming through the kitchen making my coffee, Sai just casually walks past, still shirtless and sits on a stool by the island. This further ticks me off. Standing on the other side of island glaring at him. I come to realisation I'm in nothing but my nickers and large shirt who I assume belongs to Sai.

"Shit Sai, you molested me while I was asleep" The stupid head had the decency to look up fronted like I've somehow offended him.

"Shut up Ugly, you fainted in the car. It would be ungentlemen of me if I just threw you on my bed and left" Feeling myself twitch uncontrollably i hiss out mean words his way, he just chuckles and swipes the coffee of me and casually sips on it.

"Ass"

"Moron"

"Stupid retard"

"Pink haired weirdo"

Flicking my hair to the side, I walk over to the cabinet to make another coffee. As I'm doing this I feel his stare, knowing he wants an explanation I stall and take my time pouring the hot pot in my mug. Slowly stirring my milk, I dip my pinky inside and lift it to my mouth. I smirk knowingly when Sais agitated groan fills the kitchen. Glancing his way I raise my brow. Feeling wronged Sai pulls the finger my way and stretches his arms. Seeing the muscles of his forearm flex with his movements got me drooling. Chuckling nervously I throw a spoon his way.

"Bloody creep" He's in front of me and taking ahold of my face lightly he traces the crease of my brows to the sides of my cheek bones and stops at my lips. There he slowly pulls my lower lip and dips his thumb inside my mouth out of instinct I circle the thumb with my tongue and lightly suck.

"You gonna start explaining hmm? Or do other useful activities?" Feeling my blood pool towards my cheeks I shove him away and plant myself on the stool. He takes a seat in front of me and pull my thighs apart.

"I guess I'm just relieved to see you,... I haven't had an episode since Christmas. You were there... Honestly Sai I was just overwhelmed. I missed you I guess"

He's tugging me forward and wrapping his arms around me. Feeling secure and warm I snuggle into him and breathe him in. This time tears of happiness leak out and for once I'm glad. Feeling joyful I pull back and smile at him. It's wiped of when I noticed the hunger in his eyes. Shutting mine tightly I calm myself. As much as I love Sai and would travel the ends of the earth for him. I could never take that extra step, it's something we don't talk about but both know it's there. An eventful situation that is bound to happen one way or the other. I open them again and see him facing away from me. His jaw clenched, teeth grinding. The hold on my face slacks off. Feeling abandon and guilty I pull him in once more and lean towards his neck, kissing the juncture of his Adam's apple, I hug him.

"I'm sorry, give me time. You know I love you" It's not for awhile but he finally relaxes and hugs me back.

"And time I shall give"

I met Sai when I was six. Being the joke of my class I usually sat alone in the San pit at a park near my house. I hated my hair color and my unusually fast capability to memorise words and numbers than normal kids. I remember when I was five this little boy who always use to pull my hair when ever he got ahold of it at school. The teacher never noticed and I never screamed. I just scratched and kicked at him until he had enough and let go. One a rainy day, I decided to risk it and walk to the park that way I'm not standing there with all the kids poking and pulling at my hair. I slipped and fell in this muddy pond. That's when an older boy came and dragged me out of the mud and under a tree. It was the odd boy who liked to draw. Shying away and afraid he might pull on my hair I step away and crouch in a defensive pose.

"Don't worry, my paintings are way more interesting than your hair" at first I was confused but after awhile and nothing seemed to happen I giggled until my tummy hurt and moved closer.

"So is your mommy coming soon?" Waiting eagerly for his reply I crouch in front of him and stare. He didn't seem to mind my proximity and only poked at my cheeks.

"No my brother is, my mummy is in heaven" Still staring and confused I only nod and smile.

"My daddy is in heaven too, one day I'm going there!, wanna come?" No answer but more poking, hearing my mother calling my name I stand up and put my hand forward.

"Don't know what this is, but I see this all time. I'm Sakura, now you say your name?" He only sighs and stands. Taking ahold of my hand he shakes it.

"I'm Sai, and your mommy is leaving" quickly smiling and asking him to meet me here tomorrow I run towards my mother.

It was the start of friendship, companionship and partners in crime. We were inseparable never going anywhere without the other. Some might of called it odd that a girl with pink hair was in cahoots with the painter boy with no parents. Kids thought we were gross and icky giving each other cooties and always left us to our devises. I was never bullied, sai was there beating them up.

It was on the day that Sais older brother and caregiver died that I didn't see him for 2 months. He was going from foster parent to another until he settled down in an orphanage close by. It was unfortunate because we couldn't be together 24/7 but I was still happy to be with Sai. When I turned 10 my mother was killed in a burglary incident at the supermarket she worked in. I was taken in by the elderly couple next door to us. 3 months in there care they had to be admitted into a rest home, they were too old and frail. No other foster parent wanted me from my odd coloring and brooding manner. So I was taken into the orphanage Sai was in. As happy as I was to be with him. He was constantly getting a beating from the carers. It was my fault, I would get picked on and he would beat them away. When I turned 12 Sais distant uncle came and took Sai to Spain. Feeling lonely and lost I shut myself in and never spoke. Turning 16 I was taken in by my current foster parents a psychologist and swimming coach. The first year with them was nice, they weren't like the usual grown ups but they weren't bad either. A year and 6 months later my foster father a psychologist in a mental facility in Konoha started acting strange. Always wanting to sleep in my room and looking through my drawers. My foster mother a swimming coach for the Suna university team was always away on trips.

It got to the point where I'd wake up with him holding me down whilst he molested and groped at my body. As horrible as Sasuke was during my sophomore and junior year he was the reason my foster father is now locked away in the mental facility he use to work at being diagnosed for insanity and sadism.

My foster mother never really forgave me for that and made my life more painful than high school. I never thanked Sasuke for barging into my house and shoving my father of me. Nor did I thank him for ringing the police and putting him behind bars. It was during those times that I caught a glimpse at someone beautiful behind the monster that is Sasuke Uchiha.


	6. chapter 6

10 years ago.

I took Tuesday and Wednesday of from school, the principal. Saratobi-San was kind enough and understood my reason. I've been kicked out of my home so now I'm homeless and searching for a home. Of course my mother did say white lies weren't always lies but little truths and lies. Saratobi-San offered to accommodate me for awhile and help look for a cheap room near school. I declined no use in dragging out the lie.

I used that time to glue myself against Sais side and went with him wherever he went, I drew the line when he nearly but tricked me into becoming his significant other to an art exhibit at the infamous Konoha museum. Uchiha Madara museum. So I stayed home and slept all Tuesday night. The morning came for Wednesday, I woke up to a hand around my waist coming sickeningly close towards the side of my left breast. Feeling myself twitch I count to 10, no good dismantling my fellow house owner and carer so for the time being I shove my elbow against his chest and marvel at his hissing pain and groans. Whipping around I smack Sai on the head and jump of the bed.

"I swear you weren't this gross back than, even in your letters you weren't perverted" locating sais shirt I pull it on and glare back at the moaning man. Sitting up and smirking back

"I'd rather do it in person than write you love letters. And I was a kid Ugly" of course the insult further angers me and finding a shoe I throw it straight at his smirking face. It's too bad I'm not very strong so it lands with a soft thud on the bed comforters and bounces once before it settles down. Groaning I walk out the room and for good measures slam the door hard that the paintings on the hallway walls rattle and shake.

"Your an ass Sai, a big fat nasty ass" There's a chuckle from inside the room, so I stomp towards the kitchen. Locating my mug and Sais cup I start making breakfast. Smiling at the incident I couldn't help but be thankful towards Sai. After the whole talking incident about my anxiety attacks we cuddled up on the sofa in the living room and watched my all time favourite Jane Ayre. In Sais modest 3 bedroom apartment I came to the conclusion that I didn't want to sleep alone anymore, he was excepting knowing his gross thoughts. And so here i am living with my best friend and loving every minute of it.

As happy as I was with Sai my nightmare from last night came rushing back. Either way Sasuke will corner me back at school and for the life of me I'm afraid, I haven't told Sai about Sasuke or the bullying in school. Seeing him nervous for his first Art show I didn't want to add more to his already full plate. No literally, bacon, eggs, hash brown and baked beans.

When Sai was gone last night I turned of all the lights at home, locked all doors and windows and huddled on our bed. It's not possible but I swear that there was breathing behind me, and I felt his presence. I told myself it was nothing but my hyper aware mind. It didn't keep the nightmares away. So I trembled and shook in bed and prayed Sai would come home soon. Assuming I fell asleep since I didn't hear when Sai snuck into bed.

Setting the little dining table I place everything on it and call Sais name. I take my usual seat and start nibbling on toast.

"Didn't your mother teach you manners Ugly? Your supposed to wait" Not caring I kept on eating. To get him pissed I scrape up a spoonful of his baked beans and shove it in my mouth. His mouth is open looking aghast. He only pokes at my cheeks hard. Swatting his hand away I dig in.

After breakfast I join Sai in his art studio, taking a seat on the window sill overlooking the beautiful view of the forest I grab my book and start reading. Enjoying the silence and Sais brush every so often.

When my eyes slowly close, I shut my book quietly and curl against the widow, Sais breathing, and the even strokes of his brush lull me into sleep. I wake up to the tender stroking of my cheek, blinking up at Sai I frown. Seeing his attire, I grab ahold of his hand and tug.

"Another art show?" He only nods and pecks my forehead. He slowly loosens my hold on his arm and stand tall. I'm lost in my thoughts and nearly shake.

_Calm __down, it was a dream._

"Sakura, come with me?" I shake myself out of my pitiful thoughts and look up at sais hopeful gaze. It's an important night for Sai, with me around I'll only be a nuisance. I shake my head and sit up. Coming to a kneeling position I take ahold of his face

"I promise to join you on your art show next Friday okay" Letting out a beautiful smile, The Sai smile I call it, my heart contracts. A pool of warmth circles my stomach and it pulls at my heart string. It's never a question as to how much Sai means to me. He is the love of my life. As young and naive as it seems. Sai is my soul mate.

"Ugly, I would of dragged you with me anyways" uhh, sometimes I wonder if I'm a masochist and Sais a sadist and than I realise Sai is just retarded. I'm guessing his brother dropped him on his head which led to his socially constipated attitude. Pinching his cheeks hard that it leaves a red mark I slap him nicely and pat his swollen cheek. Smiling innocently I slump back onto the bed and pull the covers on me.

"Your sleeping on the sofa you rude bastard." Twitching when I feel his hand grope at my butt I kick at him in hopes of coming in contact with his crotch. He only chuckles and walk toward the door. Saluting back.

"I'll see you soon my hunny bunny" than he's strolling out of the room and closing the door in time for the alarm clock to smash against it.

Feeling alone and afraid I shut my eyes. Tomorrow I'm going to school, it would be nice if I left school but thinking about the scholarship I'm more determined than ever. It wouldn't do me any good if I'm free loading of Sai, he doesn't mind but I do.

I'll just have to evade Sasuke at all cost. Konoha High is one of the biggest colleges in Japan. If I change where I go and walk where he won't find me. I don't have any classes with him as well. So it works out well. This is the motto that I repeat to myself all night.

_Yes Sasuke Uchiha is no more.__How wrong I was that night!_


	7. chapter 7

Present

Feeling the bike roar to life. I speed through the streets of Tokyo. And into a narrow alley way. There were at least 4 black cars parked on the side walk with a big black van blocking the little entrance and exit. Closing in on the cars I did a v turn at the end of the street and parked next to 6 other bikes. Dismantling from my bike I run across the other side and squeeze against the van. Finally getting though the van I kick it for getting in the way. Not halfway to a door the droplets or rain start falling. Running towards the door. I quickly slip in, the dim lit hallway smells of smoke and oil. Strolling towards the room at the end, quiet chatters and whispers are heard on the other side. Feeling annoyed with my hair sticking against my forehead, I shake it for good measures and flick the blond strands straying loose from its nest of messy hair.

"Shut the fuck up chips, you nearly fucked up the drop"

"Let's not cast blames. And where the hell is that asshole hn"

"Look barbie, shut your trap. Yellow flash probably sucking faces with that little nurse assistant or shit."

Flinging the door open and stomping towards a male figure slumped on the leather couch by the fire. I flip him off and sit beside him.

"It's Ramen king not flashy yellow or whatever and her name is Hinata dog breath." Looking around the lit room. I spot our president standing by the bar with the allied mob boss of the infamous mafia group Akatsuki. Not caring about secrets they're conversing about I turn towards chain on my left and silently raise a brow towards red and Scorpio on the far end of the bar having an intense staring competition. He only sighs and mutters out his favourite words.

"It's a drag to have to explain it Naruto" seeing as he's useless for information. I look around and find goldilocks hounding shark and the new recruit for Akatsuki a young boy named Tobi.

"The drop? Anyone gonna tell me about it?" None answered and seeing as they weren't going to give me any I stand and walk towards the built in kitchen in search for some instant Ramen. Not caring about the two presidents talking I walk towards them but was tackled to the ground from a green spandex clad person. Groaning in exaggeration I silently pray that Rock somehow lost his throat in the procedure.

"Yellow flash, you can not just walk in on a conversation. And it's our president and Mr mob boss no less" Looking aghast and upfronted he quickly stands and points the nasty finger at me.

"So unyouthful, sensei would not be happy. Am I right Master patch?" Quickly standing up and shoving rock away from me I turn towards the kitchen intent on getting my Ramen to find my being under glares and death stares from my president and mafia boss. Gulping I back away and sit next to the silver head porn reading vice president. I feel a pat on my back and glance towards Patch. His eye crickles giving off creepy vibes.

"Now you know why you aren't vice president Naruto"

"Shove of Kiba, and stop smiling Kakashi it's fucking creepy"

"Fuck Itachi, just tell us why we're here. I want to go home hn"

Getting annoyed with the bickering and Kakashis giggles I groan out loud and glare at our president. Of course being the bastard that he is. He only stares back and sits on the stool. It's not until Itachi walks toward the big dining table with at least 12 seats. That we all stand and walk to the table taking our respectful seats we all wait for the head of the table to speak. Itachi stands and Walks to the wall in front there he pulls down the white sheet. Coming back to the table he turns on the projector and turns towards us.

"The drop failed!, we all know who intervened?!. It was on mutual grounds with an allied gang." Shikamaru stands and holds up his hand.

"Exactly, he should of known better than to pull a move like that...unless he's asking.." He trails off and slumps back down when he comes to the shocking realisation as everyone else on the table.

"War, Nothing else makes sense other than to declare war" Feeling a headache forming I slump in my seat and groan against my hands. War! We barely made it out alive from the recent one 6 months ago. Fuck! It's just like Pein, to want war after having peace for too long. Looking up towards my family and extended family. I came to the realisation that the lost is still fresh on our minds even if it happened 2 years ago.

"Fucker just can't get over it hn"

"Does he fucking want to start some chaos on treaty land. Where's his honor huh?" Kibas shouting and punching the table feeling it shake against my thigh I sigh and look towards our president.

"Kiba calm down. We're all tired considering the events this week. Let's call it a night and meet back here at 12 noon sharp" Feeling eyes on me I look towards Kakashi and laugh nervously.

"Shove of Kakashi I'll be here early"

The scraping of the chairs and slamming doors were ignored as I hastily made my way towards our president. Tugging at his tie, he whacks my hand away and shifts toward Itachi and Sasori. Feeling ignored and annoyed I walk towards them in time to hear about some target.

"Target? What target?...Sasuke the fuck?" Getting irrated and impatient I move close on Sasuke and stare at him, being an inch or 2 taller than me I had to look up. Shikamaru saddles between Sasuke and I.

"Naruto, you are fucking dense!... Boss 0830 Usual meet?..." Confused with Shikamarus odd accusation. And a meeting held at the club house. I raise a questioning brow at Sasuke, seeing him glare at Itachi I glance his way trying to decipher why theres growing tension in the air between the brothers. Sasori who was a second ago standing beside me was slowly making his way to the exit. Feeling defeated I turn to Shikamaru when Sasuke suddenly spoke up while still facing Itachi.

"Shikamaru you and wolf will be there, I've got something on" completely baffled at the peculiar way Sasuke all but growled out the orders and Itachis evil smirk on his usually stoic face. I knew something was wrong, not in murder, kill wrong or anything remotely bad about the club. No it was something else. Feeling hungry and in need for some Ramen I put away whatever just went down and scratch my blond hair nervously.

"So I know I'm supposed to go with you to the store tonight Sasuke but..." trailing off and hoping Sasuke figures it out on his own, I cross my fingers and send a prayer out to the heavens. That the stick up his ass is pulled out so he could let me off. But there's no such thing as an overly fortunate luck.

"Naruto store in 20, or I'm throwing Wolf at Hinata"

"Your one bastard you know that? Come on Hinata would never fall for dog breathe. Sasuke heard she's got a hot doctor chick! Hmm?" Hearing the door slam I rush toward it and slam it behind me before locking the bolts and keying in the code Turing on the security system. Running towards Sasuke and calling out, he only jumps on his bike turns it on and speeds off. Shikamaru only mutters see yous there before leaving. Mounting my bike I nod towards Kisame, Deidara, Sasori and Itachi before they too hop in there cars. Seeing Tobi in the van and driving off I kick of the pedal and look at Kiba and Lee. When arriving at the drop point I finally realised something.

"Yo Kiba, Nagasawa our new target?"


	8. chapter 8

Present

After the hospital incident, I dragged my self home in imbarrasment. Ino found us getting it on, on the hospital bed and screamed bloody murder. Sai made it worse by carying on not giving a care about Ino, luckily clothes were intact but my ego was completely deflated and crushed. Now I'm not Sakura the miracle doctor, it's Sakura the sex crazed lunatic.

Parking my car at a nearby market, I checked my clock and read 1130, quickly rushing in to get milk and coffee I paid it at the cash register and walked out of the store. Feeling for my keys I mistakenly poked it through the wrong door lock. Huffing in exaggeration I walk to the next car and attempt to try again. Just before I open my drivers door. The roaring sound of bikes were heard from a distance. Looking up and spotting at least 6 motorbikes at the lights I gasped and dropped my keys.

It was the blond hair and it's spike that had me shocked, when the lights turned green and the bike passed by I instantly bent over and grabbed my keys. Hearing the roar from afar I unlock my door and hop in.

_I'm tired, just tired._

Feeling better and reassured, I drove home. I left Konoha and pursued my academic schooling in Tokyo in the university of medicine. Sai went back to Spain and took over his father's business, he later relocated the studio in Tokyo wanting to be near me. After graduating from 7 long years of constant study and sleepless nights I graduated with my diploma. I took apprenticeship under the renowned doctor Tsunade Senju for 6 months, and later took over as head doctor in Tokyo hospital. Sai took over his grandfather's business in hotel management's and clothing shops in Spain and new Mexico, leaving me for long periods. He built an art school in Tokyo and is now teaching. Life was blissful.

Remembering the incident with the bike I shutter and close my eyes. I'm in the shower and shaking. Naruto was a good friend, not mine but Sasuke. During the few months of senior year in Konoha High, he had been a shield from Sasukes constant moods and aggression. Sai wasn't always around to protect me, he had business around the world and left me for weeks if not months. I was fine as long as he came back I didn't mind. But the incident of ignoring Sasuke and leaving with Sai left me with scars. It spiraled out to the point in which I felt connected to Sasuke in a sick twisted way. Naruto was there, always my support. He protected me from Sasukes harsh words and stares but most of all shield me away from his brutality. Most times it was from watching Sasuke beat someone up. It was a difficult year and getting through it almost cost me my life but I'm greatful.

I haven't seen Naruto since I all but ran away and took hiding in Suna before taking the train to Busan where I met up with Sai. From there I was Sakura Haruno a university student majoring in medicine.

Turning of the shower I quickly dried myself and slipped on Sais shirt before heading towards the kitchen. It's midnight and seeing Sai in the kitchen heating up some pizza always put a smile on my face. Walking up and wrapping my arms around his waist I burry my nose on his back and take in his scent. He turns in my arms and takes ahold of my face. Gently pecking my cheeks to my nose.

"So how about baby making tonight?" Going still and rigid in his arms I scowl and back away.

"I hate you, I've lost all respect from my colleagues. They call me sex addict?!" He only laughs and pulls me towards our dining table.

After eating and clearing the table. We stumble towards our bedroom with roaming hands and harsh breathing. However, seeing the clock near our nightstand I sigh and gently nudge his shoulder. He only groans and flops on his back.

"I'm gonna die of blue balls" I laugh at his comment. Pulling the blankets up I lay on his chest and close my eyes. I married Sai three years into uni. After meeting in Tokyo we lived together in one of his studios. At first it was as roommates but for awhile i gave into his loving embrace and warm smiles. It was never talked about it, it merely happened. From cuddles to making out late at night. To jealous outburst and fights at clubs or restaurants. It was a whirlwind of disaster but a beautiful one. It was never a question as to whether I loved Sai! it was the matter of being in love with him. But as years came and went. I wouldn't want anyone but him.

But a piece of me grieved my innocence being torn. It's a sick feeling. But with everything he had done to me in the past I've always known I was in love with Sasuke. I put it of as pity and hate but I knew I was foolishly believing in lies. He's a part of me that can't be scrubbed away. No, he's always going to be here. Scarred and poking at me. Because no matter how hard I remove his existence from me he always finds a way back in.

It bothered me at first, but now I realise he's a part of my past I revisit or dream off. A horrible nightmare I go back to. But a dream.

It's been 3 years since I've heard anything about him. The last I heard he was an outlaw. A dangerous criminal living in Beijing.

Feeling sais breathing even out I kiss his chest and fall asleep.


	9. chapter 9

10 years ago.

It's Wednesday. Sai had a conference so he left early in the morning and won't be back until Monday next week. Feeling light headed and disoriented I pull the blankets further up and snuggled against Sais pillow. First period is free so I don't need to go to school until 1030, after another 30 minutes of mindless snoozing I finally pull myself out of bed. Whipping up a simple breakfast I take a shower and slip on a loose gray pullover sweater and a pink chiffon skirt that went up to my knees. Slipping on a pair of Arizona slide sandals, finding the container containing my contacts I slip them on. Grabbing my school essentials I leave the small apartment and head towards school. Feeling nervous I take the long way to school, through the park and take my time.

Seeing the time, 10:00. I walk towards my swing and sit. Konoha park was my go to place after school I would stay here until it was too dark to see. It's special because my mother always took me here whenever she had the time. It's also the place I met Sai. Having enough of my reminisce I hop of the swing and make my way towards school.

Second period is biology. I trudge across the school field and make my way to the isolated block to the right of the school gym. Our science department. Spotting a couple of cheerleaders on the bleachers of the football stadium I quietly walk across from them and enter the science block. Saratobi-San was tired of the other teachers complaining about the noise, smell and experience that Orochinaru-san made his students partake in so the school board had this block built away from the school but close enough so that it's not a hideout.

Being the first to arrive I take my usual seat at the far corner of the the room by the window. Pulling out my text book and laptop. I pull out a book and start reading.

It was a shadow outside the window that snapped me out of my book. Slowly turning my head I'm met with dark orbs. Eyes that are glaring daggers at me. Gasping and shifting away from the window.

Sasuke is here. Feeling afraid I look away from his angry stare and towards the open door. Calculating the time I have to pack and leave the classroom before he comes. I shutter and breathe. Throwing everything in my bag I run across the room and towards the back exit which leads me directly to the parking lot. Taking a chance I yank the door open and into a hard chest. Being slammed against the brick wall of the building I let out a startled cry.

He's against me, all over me. Feeling consumed by his presence I shut my eyes. I feel his heat radiating off from him but even than the icy chill from his anger numbs me. He's angry. I feel it in him. His breathing is harsh against my ear and the grip on my shoulders sting from his hands. One hand slides up and takes a hold of my hair there he grips. Letting out a yelp I open my eyes and stare at him.

"I fucking told you."

"Who was he"

It's not a question. And answering him is the safest route but Sai is important and over my dead body will Sasuke ever get his hands on him. So I close my eyes. He only let's out a growl and slams me once again on the wall. He grips my face and harshly bites my bottom lip. Shocked at his action I gasp. There he kisses me. Demanding entrance. I still and let him do as he pleases. Feeling suffocated I try to push him away, but he only pushes against my form until there is no space only beating hearts and harsh breathing.

"Pl.e.ease. I.m sorry"

It's no use, Sasuke is furious. Feeling like it's forever he stops and pulls back a bit. Feeling his stare, I slowly look up. It's an intense few minutes before he's glaring once more and dragging me across the parking lot and towards his car. I'm screaming and pulling away. He doesn't care and only shoves me forward. I'm afraid and crying calling out to anyone that hears. He's two stories up the school building and shaking his head. I call out to Naruto but he only looks away.

I'm pushed in Sasukes car with the seat belt intact. He's in the driver's seat and we're speeding through traffic and red lights in the city of Konoha. Knowing the route like the back of my hand I turn to him and plead for him to take me back. It's no use. He's beyond angry. Sasuke is obsessive and possessive. It's been like that since year 7. It wasn't a problem until we started high school. Ever since than I've tried to isolate myself from any male or human in general.

Stopping in front of an abandon warehouse. The garage door opens and we drive in. It's molded and rundown inside the building. It was an old clothing store until it burned down in an alteration between the two opposing gangs of Konoha. Once inside we drive through the building and stop in front of a bared and wired fence. After Sasuke locks in a few code in his phone he points it up wards and the fence slowly opens. 30 seconds is how long it takes the gates to open. Once they're open lights are instantly on lining against both sides of a tunnel. Once at the end the slam of the fence is heard and the lights are turned off. Sasuke unbuckles and tells me to get out. Feeling anxious I do as he says and close the car door. He's beside me and pulling me towards a dark corner of the tunnel. I don't pay attention to what he's touching but metal doors part and we step inside the dim lit room.

Once inside he's taking ahold of my wrist and pulling me forward. The chandelier of the hallway is bright and through the hallway we enter a room to its right and across the expanse to another door knowing what's behind the door. I cringe back and stop.

"Please Sasuke I just want to go home" He stops and slowly turns his head

"I don't care" again I'm forcefully dragged through a door and into a room. His room. It's a built in condo solely belonging to Sasuke Uchiha. Being here more than I can count he let's go of my hand and I run towards the kitchen. Knowing what he expects. I start making his favourite. Tomato soup with teryaki chicken and rice.

I hear the shower turn on I leave the pot on the stove and walk towards his room there i find drawers of his shirts and take one out. But before I could take my clothes of he's out the bathroom and walking towards me. I will myself to stand still. He takes ahold of my face and burry his face against my hair. Than he's a few steps in front of me with his worn black shirt in my hands.

"Put that on, I can smell his fucking stench all over you" shuttering from his voice I nod and wait until he leaves. But he's staring as if waiting for me to undress looking up at him I silently plead for privacy. Again his icy glare shakes my form.

"Strip, or I'll rip them of you!" I'm crying and shaking. I've cautioned myself to be attune to his emotions. But with Sai back I know Sasuke will fall back to his self that night in Beijing. He'll be cruel and unbearably jealous from now on if I don't start separating myself from Sai. But for once I'm keeping Sai as close to me as possible. Not even Sasuke and his brutality will keep me from loosing him.


	10. chapter 10

10 years ago.

Feeling restrained and cold I'm instantly awoken from my unwelcome slumber. It's pitch black and silent. I struggle to raise my head and my arms tingle from being in one place for too long. It's cold and with the numbing of my body I know I'm naked with only his black shirt to cover myself. I struggle with the ropes some more, knowing it's no use and a waste of energy I stop my futile attempts to escape from my confines and study my whereabouts. It's Sasukes room. With his king size bed covered in black silk placed in the middle of his room, a table in the far left corner and a book shelf on the right corner. I stay silent and count. A few minutes of calming my beating heart a figure in the shadow beside the door moves. Shocked at not noticing his presence in the room i instantly take cover and pull my legs towards my stomach in a awkward position and directly face him.

He doesn't move nor does he speak, it's when he's silent, that he is at his deadliest moods. Not thinking about the problem it would cause, I cry and curl within myself completing erasing any thought of Sasuke in this moment and entering my safe place. My mind. It's not the wisest but with my current predicament it's a self defence mode I've Barcode my mind to seeking at times of brutality and torture. It's the shaking motion of bones and the heavy feeling of being crushed that pulls me back to reality.

"Don't fucking ignore me, you are not allowed too" He's on top of me, the ropes that binded my wrists to the bed are gone and replaced by his strong grip. One of his thigh is wedged between my legs and the only piece of cloth covering my modesty is his shirt. Feeling exposed I thrash in his arms. With more struggling and useless crying he gets ahold of my hands and tie them both to the bed post. His leg still wedged between my thigh he harshly grips my neck in a threatening manner and leans in to take my mouth in a domineering kiss. I'm afraid and naked. Knowing his intentions if I don't oblige to his demand I hesitantly kiss him back. This only further pushes him to the edge. His tongue is in my mouth, teeth biting and hand Gripping at my neck. Overwhelmed with his proximity and the need to breathe, I panic.

When I start to see black spots he finally let's go only to trail kisses on my neck. Concentrating on my breathing I feel his fingers linger on my bra less breast.

"Sasuke please don't do this!, please I'm begging you" I'm pleading and crying and for once he sighs and pulls away. Untieing my hands from the bed post he undresses before me. Feeling imbarrased I look away. I feel the bed covers peel away and his weight on the bed. Being still he pulls my back toward his chest, with one hand cushioning my head laying on top of my left breast the other is wedged between my thigh nearing my front bottom. It's our sleeping position whenever he drags me here. Feeling him inhale from between my hair he lingers at my neck and harshly bites. I scream and try to push away but he only grips me against him. Feeling my blood slide out and into his mouth I gasp at the sensation. It's not new but whenever this odd situation occurs I'm always shocked at the feeling. It's almost intimate what we do. But it's far from loving and willing.

Once the pain subdues from the constant licking I manage to fall asleep with his warning a whisper away.

_**I'll see to his death, if you ever leave me.**_

Feeling the sensation of being watched and the warmth all over me, I snuggle into the bed and let out a contented Sigh. Finally realising it's Thursday I'm instantly awake and up but the arm around my waist tightens. Everything comes back. Sai leaving, going back to school and than Sasuke.

I've known Sasuke since I was caught stealing from a market. I was 12 and I had just found out that Sai had left me with the promise to return. My foster home didn't bother to buy food so I stole for the first time. Sasukes mother caught me red handed and offered to buy me apples and pears if my stealing stopped that day. It did and Sasuke approached me at school the next day as if I was trash. It was the first day as well. I didn't mind his awful stare and little lashings from my school peers, it was bearable. I coped through it. But 6 months into school Sasuke lashed out at a student for touching my hair too long for his liking and since than his stare and constant need to belittle my existence was too much so I stopped going to school with only 2 months left until the year finished. I was always at home when my foster parent were at work or at the park. 2 weeks of homeschooling myself Sasuke found me at the park by the sandpit. He threatened the nice old lady that owned the apple stool I was always fond of, if I wasn't at school tomorrow his father would take down her business. Even at a young age I knew that the beast residing in Sasuke was a tick from being released. I knew he was dangerous and bad. I think most of all I knew he made right to his threats. The next day I went to school and continued too for the next 7 years. I thought that in time his fixation will fizzle out and he would leave me alone. But he got worse and more persistent. The student body only tortured me whenever he wasn't close by. The female race at Konoha High all despised me. I was slut shamed, called a nerd and casted an outsider because Sasuke Uchiha selfishly wanted to keep me to his self, perhaps as his little puppet to poke and prod or a doll to harass and break.

Feeling him shift against me I raise my head and notice the sun outside. I don't move but I silently hold my breath. Than he's of the bed. I hear shuffling and clothes being zipped and pulled on before his door opens. I don't hear it close so I turn to my side and face the door. He is there standing beside it. Pointing at his loose black sweat pants I nod and pull the covers off. I silently pull them on and secure them with strings before looking up at him once more. He only raises a brow. Mentally sighing I unbraid my hair and let it loose. I walk and stand in front of him. There his hand slowly untangles my hair. It reaches my waist, not knowing how to react I just stand still. Than he takes ahold of my hand and Walks me across the room and through the door.

It's Thursday, nearly a whole week of no school work. I'm tempted to ask him to take me home but knowing how unpredictable Sasuke is at the moment I stay silent. We're at his lavished kitchen and the soup on the stove is empty. Confused as to who ate it. I turn to Sasuke. Of course he doesn't answer.

It's odd but no matter how much I hate him there's this little part of me that appreciates him. That understands him. I like to believe it's pity since his parents left him too. But it's more.


	11. chapter 11

10 years ago

We're on his couch Watching a show about killers and murders running free. I'm planted firmly beside Sasuke. I'm still in his shirt and sweats, I smell like him and it's exactly what he hoped to achieve. It's always been a fetish of his. He wants his constant scent on myself, my clothing my body and anything that belongs to me. I've learnt to accept this fact and try to achieve this. It's easier when I obey willingly than to be shoved about and scaring myself into a scared sheep trying to please its master. Feeling Sasuke shift beside me I try to focus on the screen and not his movements. Feeling stiff and numb from being squished to his side far too long I slowly untangle my limbs from him and shift in a comfortable position. Sitting upright and a few inches away from him.

I know he's staring at my every movement, being with him 24/7 of my life when I'm not at home or trying to evade his radar. I'm attuned to his person than I would like. It's almost second nature to know what he's feeling and how to react to his advances and moods. It's the same with him. He watches my every move, it's difficult to breathe when scrutinised intensely. My heart beat and pulse points fascinates him the most. I don't really know why it's just him I guess.

After 5 minutes of rigid posture and trying not to blush under his stare I take a chance and glance his way. I'm met with onyx orbs and a dark smirk on his sensual lips. Gulping down a knot stuck in my throat I look away.

"Who was he?" Closing my eyes and breathing. I'm stuck and afraid. I've never had the need to disobey his orders or the want to protect something so precious when I'm with him. I usually answer quickly avoiding any confrontation with an angry Sasuke. But Sai is important.

"A friend, he's just a friend" It's a whisper but feeling him go rigid beside him. I know it's the wrong answer. I quickly stand only to be shoved down. I'm flat on my back on the couch with Sasuke hovering in front of me. He's glaring and gripping my hair and shoulders tightly. I look him in the eye. Knowing hes furious I try to calm him down. Staring at him in the eye proves to be the right move, his grip on my hair moves to hold my face. Bending down he buries his face in my hair. I don't move but I shift my hands and gently hug him. It's a method I use whenever he got angry, recently I've been scared and afraid for Sai. But now knowing hes far and won't be back for a couple of days, I'm relieved. So I concentrate on breathing evenly and trying my hardest not to flinch at his closeness. His stiff shoulders relax and wet trails of kisses are felt on my neck. Knowing what's to come next, he bites down gently. After a minute of painful whimpers from me and Sasuke licking my neck to clean the wound I feel his teeth retract from my pulse point. It's an odd relief but the loss of his mouth from neck contradicts my feelings in the matter. I don't ponder on this, it's confusing and unexceptable because he is Sasuke. Cruel, merciless Sasuke and I am Sakura a wounded orphaned teen girl who will run from him.

"I'll kill him,... I'll fucking rip him to shreds and make you watch"

Overwhelmed and afraid. I silently cry. Sasuke doesn't care and only starts to kiss me harshly. I thrash and kick but he only bites my lower lip drawing blood. The pain from being held too tightly and attacked so uncannily is unbearable. Feeling light headed I slowly slip into unconsciousness the last thing I feel is Sasuke gripping at one of my breast and squeezing it painfully.

It's a distant memory that resurfaces in my dream. It's a boy no more than 10. He's behind the big tree just outside the park. It's close to the park gates but far from the shops. It's the big cherry blossom tree my mother always loved. It's also a tree I hate the most. I'm on my usual swing and the boy with black hair and black eyes is staring. I don't really recall seeing the boy but than again I don't really remember much of my child hood other than my friend Sai. The patterns shift and I'm 5 at the same park but in the sand pit with my mother on the benches close by. The boy is little and he's behind the tree and still staring. I remember this memory but I don't remember the boy. Again I'm spiritually drifting to a different setting. I'm 12 with my school uniform of Konoha intermediate. I'm on the swing and the boy is once again behind the tree but his stare is dark. It's different there's an older boy beside him, hand on the little boys shoulder. They look alike and the older boy is staring. It was the first day of school. It was also the first time i cried in a long time. The little boy starts to walk close. Just when the sunlight hits the boys face. I'm awake and gasping for air.

_Sasuke, it was Sasuke._

I'm in his room. My hands aren't restrained and his black shirt is replaced for a white shirt. His sweats are gone to be replaced for my undies. Feeling exposed and violated I pull the bed covers closer and look around. It's pitch black and the only source of light is the the room on the other side. His door is slightly ajar. Slowly getting of the bed I silently creep towards the door and peek through it. Sasuke is on the phone. He's angry and loudly whispering through the phone not wanting to be caught ears dropping I back away from the door and through another door. His bathroom. Closing it behind me and locking it I see my reflection through the mirror. Turning the shower head on. I strip myself from his clothes and hop in the shower stool. After 10 minuses of washing and rinsing I hop out and reach for a white towel. Again my reflection catches my attention. Pink hair and emerald orbs stare back.

Its perhaps my unusual colorings that caught Sasukes attention. Everybody else thought I died my hair for obvious reasons. And one of them were to attract the great Uchiha Sasukes eyes. Sighing and drying myself off. I pull on his shirt and sweats once more. Feeling refreshed I gently pat down my hair with a towel. Seeing a pair of scissors on the sink I weigh the option of chopping my hair to shoulder length. It's an inch from caressing my bottom but than an image of my mother and her tears at loosing her beautiful red locks. She loved my hair and always insisted I grow it out when I was young. Feeling guilty about chopping it off I quickly dry of my hair. When I'm satisfied with the dryness I braid it in one plat and leave the bathroom. Seeing a black dress atop the bed and Sasuke by the door I'm instantly regretting waking up on Wednesday.

It's Itachis birthday. Every year since I've known Sasuke he's taken the liberty of dragging me to his house not this rundown hideout. To celebrate his brothers birthday with him.

Itachi was always my favourite. He's a gentle person with a beautiful soul. Knowing the business they involve in I know Itachi is anything but pure. But even if people claim him to be a monster and a killer. Itachi to me is always kind.

"We're getting married"


	12. chapter 12

10 years ago

We're at a hotel room. Itachi is in front of me looking anything but happy. We attended his birthday gathering at a little private restaurant with Kisame, Deidara and Sasori. Sasuke was there. It wasn't the usual get together. With inside jokes and light laughter. It was tense and cold. Maybe it was only me. Sasori and Deidara were the first to greet us and like usual I was relieved to see familiar faces even if they were criminals and bad people as the outside world perceives them to be. After taking our seats I noticed we were the only ones in the private setting. Itachi is private so I'm assuming it was his idea to book the restaurant for the night. But then again it's a room full of dangerous criminals. Kisame walked in 5 minutes after our arrival and even he was rather quiet. Throughout the whole time I numbed myself from reality and crawled into my mind. My safe haven.

_**We're getting married.**_

Like a tape, it repeats countless times until I can't seem to understand what it's saying. After the words slipped out his mouth I collapsed on my knees and stared at him mouth agape. The hard impact of my landing resulted in my knees bruised and cut open. I never noticed nor did I care about my injury. My full undivided attention was given to Sasuke. He never moved from his position by the door way. Arms crossed, posture straight and stiff and his eyes. They were hard as if daring me to refute his insane demand. Perhaps he's lost his mind. After countless fights and wars with the opposing gangs in Konoha and Suna he's finaly lost it. But the truth stared me in the eyes and in that moment my life crumpled.

"Why are you doing this" I think in that moment something about his stance and harsh demand made something within me break a little more. It wasn't like I was whole to begin with. No i was still in the process of gluing my life together. Even with all he was putting me through, being afraid and vulnerable because for some forsaken reason Sasuke Uchiha decided to make my life a living hell. I was still able to move forward not big steps but little baby moves. And even at my worse I was able to crawl that bit of length and continued forward. With a few words it comes crumbling down. It doesn't crack, nor does it shake it fucking crumbled, all destroyed.

"You are selfish. Thinking only about yourself. You are selfish Sasuke Uchiha" I say it in truth and pure hatred. I say it with conviction. Staring him in the eye I pull one more trigger. Knowing it's bad and dangerous to poke the bear.

"Tie me down all you like. The matter of the fact is I will NEVER love you" Feeling my strength leave me. My shoulder slump and I close my eyes. A few minutes later a hard hand lands on my shoulder. I feel Sasuke crouch in front of me. There he takes ahold of my chin and lifts it up. I flinch at his hard stare. His lips thin into a line and the tick on his right eyebrow takes my attention for awhile. He's leaning forward and closing the gap between us. He's a breath away, Refusing to show fear I stare into his eyes. His brows narrow dangerously and the tick is more prominent.

"Hold your tongue or I'll lock you in a room and swallow the key" It's a fact that Sasuke would pull through if I say anything more. But I'm angry and wrongly treated.

"As long as you don't enter that room, I'll gladly walk through the door" Not a beat later and he's hauling me up and towards the bed. Grabbing the dress he pulls me forward toward the bathroom and shoves me inside.

"Put it on. Dont comply, Sai is dead"

After the bathroom incident we drove to the restaurant in silence. How he found out about Sai was beyond me. But Sasuke was anything but sloppy. I was stupid into thinking I could keep Sai from Sasuke. It was a mindless calculation on my part, I should of known that no one goes undetected from Sasuke. He's an underground criminal. By law he's a student with a bad attitude but in reality his brother and Sasuke rule the city in the shadows. The government are just mindless puppets stringed and controlled by monsters of the shadow.

A hand on my thigh shakes me from my thoughts. It's Sasuke. Looking around the table. Deidara and Sasori are in a heated debate about there latest sculptures. Smiling at there silly antics, it's a wonder how two attractive criminals were so adamant and passionate about there art. Kisame snorts rather loudly and criticize how ugly there sculptures are to begin with. A few more minutes of watching 3 outlaws rip at each other. A huge bang on the door is heard before it's shoved open. Everyone is up with there guns pointed at the intruder. Itachi steps inside the room and instantaneous reactions and shouts are thrown his way. He's not paying attention to his 3 colleagues but staring Sasuke down. Confused and a little afraid I step away from Sasuke only for his grip on my waist to tighten. Not giving a chance to react. I'm pulled into strong arms and sasuke is pinned to the wall. Everything happened so fast. It was like a blur and I'm in the next room with Deidara. The banging and clashing from the other side does nothing to dissuade me from being shocked at the recent events. I was teleported. It's insane so I pinch my arm. Feeling the sting I gasp in realisation. I was just transported from one room to the next room. Looking at Deidara. I try to form a question. He's shuffling and nervously avoiding my eyes.

"Deidara..." before anything came out Kisame came crashing through the wall. Overwhelmed with my new discovery I faint.

It's how I came to my predicament. I woke up feeling gross and dizzy. I remember Sasukes proposal and attending the birthday dinner but nothing about how I got in the position I was in now. With Itachi a foot away looking disappointed and angry. And Sasuke beside me looking anywhere but Itachi. Confused and put out about the evenings event I raise both my brows at Itachi in silent question. He only shakes his head and gives me a calming smile.

"I'm sorry about this, you fainted at the restaurant. Your in my hotel room it's close by than the warehouse" nodding in understanding. I shift away from Sasuke. Only for him to whip around making a grab for my arm.

"Sasuke we talked about this" He instantly retracts his arm back and glares at Itachi.

"I believe Sasuke proposed marriage to you? Is this correct?" Nodding in confirmation to his question. I wait for his response. He only stares at me than turning towards Sasuke before answering.

"Your answer to his demand Sakura?" I gulp down my nerves and fidget with the beading of my black dress. Confused as to how I answer the question, I contemplate my options. Facing Itachi and staring him in the eye.

"No" Sasuke is up and facing me. I don't look at him, I'm staring at Itachi and gorging his reaction. Nothing gives away his feelings about my answer. It's the small tilt of his lips and the light in his eyes that had me relieved.

"Very well" slumping in relief, I finally face Sasuke he's glaring at Itachi. Another awkward and intense moment. Sasuke finally relents his stare and walks toward the kitchen. I glance back at Itachi and smile a little bit. He only smirks and leans in to poke my forehead.

"Happy birthday Itachi"


	13. chapter 13

Present.

Entering the stupid shops. I scan the aile for Ramen and food. After paying it at the cashier I walk out and enter the liquor store. I feel the judging stares and yapping mouths. It's not surprising since I'm wearing my cut. I always forget to take it of when entering the public eye. Wouldn't do much good to scare good civilians even if they're oblivious to underground dealings and wars. It's almost amusing how fragile there beings would be if I had my hands around there necks.

_**Pathetic humans and there frail lives.**_

It's never easy sharing a soul with a cruel fox. It's almost near impossible being one with a wild animal. But after long years of suffering and hearing nasty remarks about humans. It's been easier. Centuries of keeping piece and straying far from human lives I've accepted my curse and lived life to its fullest.

Once my hands are filled with beer box and bottles I leave the store. Coming to a stop near my bike I curse. How the heck am I supposed to drive these to the compound. Throwing a mental tantrum I'm shut down by Kurama throwing rather large needles at my blue soul. Gasping for air I envision myself strangling the sly fox.

"Naruto you dumbass. The boxes" shocked out of my great fight with Kurama I spot Kisame in his monster truck creating a queue behind him. Not wanting to be honked at I quickly rush over and shove the boxes and bottles in his truck. An inch more and I would of been footless with his reckless driving. Flinging my body back I hit a black SUV. Feeling the metal weight lift off I curse loudly. There's a human form dent on the car. Grabbing a black felt in the breast pocket of my cut I scribble my name and phone number on the window and shuffle away incase I break a window or two. Mounting my bike I speed off.

It's the nightingale club. Our usual meeting place. Our main base is in Konoha. Peaceful kind Konoha. No one would suspect a huge syndicate of roaming criminals of outlaws taking resident under the beautiful city of Konoha. But than Tokyo the city of sin and crimes lay unaware of its happening to its civilians. To think the people of its country would know of its history. Oblivious people and there arrogance.

_**A bunch of fools, let me free boy! I'll rip them apart. Insolent brats.**_

Ignoring Kuramas bitter voice. I stalk toward the back room. The club is a three story building. The bar and restaurant on the ground floor. Spotting our bartender I make a detour towards the female being harassed by dumb customers. It's not until I raise my hand that a knife is in bedded between the poor dudes parted fingers. His two companions freaked, throwing bills on the counter they stand in a dignified manner and casually as they could walk out the club. Laughing at what happened. I slap the hardwood counter hard and laugh. A full blown laugh that has everyone looking.

"Shut the fuck up Naruto, your pissing of my customers. It's your head I'm stabbing with a knife if Itachi bitches at me." Anko the great serpent lady. With dark purple hair in a low pony tail and her fishnet dress. Feeling Kuramas agitated growls I stop laughing and silently snicker at his ire.

_You never did get over the fact she almost bit your nasty ass with her snakes. _

Mentally cracking in hysteria at the jab, I point my finger rudely at Kurama and laugh even more at his scowl. It's cute on a little fox but a full grown fox makes it look constipated. It's the stinging sensation of being slapped on the forehead that has me reeling into reality and on my ass. Glaring at Anko I flip her off and stand from my position.

"I see your still a man. What boobs and vaginas not good enough?" Crackling at her face I back away quickly from the bar and proceed towards the back room once more. It's a hidden staircase that leads me to a room. Our meeting place. Seeing everyone here I sigh and head towards the exit. It's a short hallway before entering another room. The strip club. Seeing a bunch of girls dance against a pole gets my skin crawling. It would of been arousing if it wasn't for the fact that I'm mated. A couple weeks ago I would of pounced on the next willing victim to sate my hunger. But fortunately for the humans the demon fox has mated his female, his significant other. Of course little Hinata doesn't realise this. Which makes the chase all the more thrilling and my award much more promising.

Shoving past hormonal men and women. I make my way toward a barely dressed female. Striking red hair and red eyes. Seeing me approach she eyes me appreciatively and struts my way. The sway of her hips does nothing to my bored cock.

_**Humans and this disgusting need to burry themselves within the other. It's weak. **_

Kuramas wise words do nothing but make me laugh. Such an innocent mindset for a fox being created ions ago. Coming to a stop in front of her I shove a yellow slip at her, side stepping her roaming hands I nod at Konohamaru the bouncer and proceed toward the door I came through once more. It's a stupid rule created by our porn reading vice president. Late to a meeting gotta give the slip to the red witch. Karin. Yellow means evacuate building in 20 or get locked in the dungeon. There's no dungeon but some halfass must of thought it funny to create the story. It's precautions, never know when an enemy sneaks into the club to earsdrop during our drop meetings.

When entering the room i spot our unoccupied kitchen and make a beeline towards it. Opening the cabinet of my secret Ramen stash. I finally make my Ramen. 10 minutes and I'm gulping down 3 bowls. Full and satisfied I walk towards Shikamaru and Kiba playing shoji and sit.

"Yo Kiba. Nagasawa, who's that? He do something to the prez?" Ignored and annoyed I slap a piece of the board and wait for Kiba to finish his silent brewing. 3 seconds later and he's glaring at me. Grasping his hair he pulls at it in frustration.

"Fuck Naruto I nearly had him... I don't bloody know. Some women rejecting him or something" Confused at Kibas outburst. I look at the board and notice that Kibas side are almost all killed off. Snickering at his delusion I glance toward Shikamaru who's staring at our prez on the other side of the room with Sasori and big Boss chatting about diplomatic affairs for all I know.

"Nagasawa is not the target, it's his women. You'll understand once she's captured or lured here willingly as Itachi put it... I could beat you Kiba with my eyes closed!" Smirking at Kibas red face. Shikamaru looks my way and points at the board. Nodding I shuffle forward and kick Kiba of the seat. Once seated I feel Kuramas growing anticipation for the game.

"Want Kurama or you want a taste of my great skills hmm? What will it be chain?" Hearing Kiba laughing from the black I whip around and flip him off. He only raise his can with a knowing look.

_**Move it boy, your stupid enough as it is. Don't imbarass me further with your lack of brain. **_

Annoyed at being called dumb by the demonic fox. I form the tracing hand seals. Concentrating on my breathing I feel the sensation of being torn than mended at once. A few minutes of agonizing silence. The rippling sensation of being burnt disperse. I open my eyes to Shikamaru in his thinking position. It's an odd feeling. Two minds in one soul and body. Both different from the other.

"Are you ready young man? Or are you afraid too lose?" Rolling my eyes at Kuramas choice of words I let him take control. Shikamaru merely opens one eye and makes the first move.

"A good war strategist never backs down from a fight" Not caring about the game and there light bantering. I slip into consciousness and take a much needed nap.


	14. chapter 14

Present

Kurama is a skilled player in the shoji gaming. But then again a demon fox created by the king of the dead should know pretty much everything. What's a name in the history books, if the legend isn't true? We played two games one which I lost and our last one which was a tie. Looking across from the table Naruto or should I say Kurama smirks knowingly at my misfortune. It's not every day that I could lose so stupidly to a game my forefathers created into tricking the enemy into diverging its secrets and plans.

"Sly fox indeed" He merely scoffs at my little jab, the clearing of a throat from behind me takes my attention from the gloating fox, turning around I spot Kakashi still reading his little literature book, it's almost a pity that little Rin doesn't realize her father is one perverted man. Of course knowing how conniving he can be I keep my thought to myself. Wouldn't want to have to cancel my date with the beautiful Miss Yamamaka from burnt flesh and lightning struck hair mess.

"Ah Nara, what would your father say about your loss to the fox?" annoyed at being reprimand like a child I stand up and walk towards the built in bar to grab a beer bottle. Feeling nervous and anxious about the meeting to come, I gulp down the liquid and submit to the aching burn that comes with it. Feeling better and more at ease, I chug down the rest and take my usual seat in the far corner of the room.

From here I submerse myself in watching the stupidity that is my colleges or friends as human terms refer to. Kurama now Naruto are at the gaming table with Kakashi, his book still in his hand. It's almost comical that two lost souls from the same line of ancestry never knew one another until the great monstrosity that is Orochimaru. Divulging ancient secrets into the hands of Madara Uchiha, it was a battle of wills and trust between the two foes now comrades and dare I say father and son. Eventually Madaras fall and Orochimarus demise was called upon and the legends sitting amongst this crowd both lay truce and stuck together through thick and thin, just as they say. They were thick as thieves.

The big bad alpha male of the Inuzuka pack laid sprawled out on the floor beside the gaming table. The open laptop in front of him almost makes me gag at Kakashi and Narutos reaction. It's probably a porn show, knowing Kiba and his female escapade journey in the human realm. It's almost funny how one wolf could fall completely in love with a witch only to kill her for her vicious jealous attack on his female wolves, perhaps that's the reason for his odd hunger and sex drive these years. A heartbroken man only makes him more dangerous.

The bang of the door shakes me from my thoughts. Kisame is back with beer boxes and bottles. Grumpy as always he glares at Naruto only for the latter to chuckle sheepishly. I'm assuming Naruto went and bought the shopping only to forget his car. Such a fool, I almost pity our poor Hokage. Minato would face palm at his son's moronic actions.

Deidara escapes Sasoris biting words about his pathetic choice of clothing and hair styling and all but traced in front of Kisame, demanding another go at their pong game or something along those lines.

Kisame the heir to the ruling kingdom under the Pacific Ocean. Atlantis. I've only ever visited the place once or thrice. True to its mythical description, it's a beautiful city. One would have to travel deeply into the deep sea to locate its location. It's one of the most difficult routes to trace too. My father joined forces with the kingdom centuries ago. I was probably night gazing during those times. Now Kisame is a criminal in the human realm far-fetched from his royal upbringing. He was a rather pretty child if I remember from my mother's description. With his blue scale skin, standing 7 feet tall and sharp toothed he was indeed a good looking man.

Smirking at my sarcastic remark I glance his way, to be met with his evil grin. He would probably throw me into the ocean and have his evil little minions eat me alive if he ever found out about my thoughts.

Deidara, blond, blue eyed and strikingly feminine. But then again appearance can be deceiving that can be said about the Amazon ruler. His mother was the well-known Hippolyta, the man eater I liked to call her. She was swept up her feet from a human voyager who shipwrecked into her island of vengeful women out to slay all man. One thing led to another and out popped Deidara. Not in the literal sense. In Greek mythology books it was a girl named Diane that was created in dirt and made her daughter. It's almost stupid how the human world can twist history into false writings. There was no Diane only a Deidara. When he was born the elf kingdom was at war with the trolls. Desperate the elf king sort alliance with the amazon people. From there the island is now known as Cynthia. Where both elves and the amazon ladies now reside in. My father and I visited the place. And just like Atlantis, it was a beautiful island. With waterfalls and deep green forests. That's where Deidara once lived. Now he's a wanted bomber who loves to sculpt.

_Ah how the mighty has fallen._

Feeling a tap on my shoulder I look up and Sasori is handing me another beer bottle nodding in thanks he sits across the table. Shaggy brownish red hair and droopy hazel nut eyes. Now out of all criminals in the room, Sasori was the truest amongst truest criminals. Or pathological sociopath that loves to string human like puppets and play doll with them. In our world, the underground city Sasori is widely known as Itachis accomplice. Loves to watch humans and thrives in their fear and nightmares. Sasori was a witch's son with a hunter. Both were killed by their own village people. Afraid they sought the heads of his parents. Alone and abandon Sasori took refuge at his grandmother, the great sorcerer Lady Chiyo. He was taught all sorts of poison and spells but most of all he was taught the art of puppeteer. He probably is the only man in the room that I genuinely fear other than our prez and big boss.

_I'm just glad he's on our side. _

After small talks and the loud noises from Naruto and Kiba and Deidara and Kisames rowdy games of ping pong, Itachi stands from his seat with Sasuke and walks through the door and into the strip club. Taking the cue we all shuffle towards the room. Its empty save for Konohamaru beside the entrance, and Tobi. One would be fooled by his boyish appearance but Itachi never chose weaklings. Tobi was chosen for a reason. A decedent from the legendary Uchihas. The nightwalkers. The powerful rulers of the underworld. He was definitely chosen and welcomed into the gang for a reason. I mean we are a couple bastards roaming the earth as criminals, dangerous nasty criminals. Chuckling at the oddity of the situation I take a seat on one of the couches and wait for the big boss to start with the meeting so it could end.

_Sasuke and his stupid assignments. _

Sighing, I lean back and stare at the ceiling. Blond and blue eye come to mind, smirking at what's to come tonight I revel in her striking beauty a bit longer feeling the arousal pit forming in my stomach, i open my eyes and look forward.

_Truly is the daughter of Aphrodite_.


	15. Arthur's note

thank you for the reviews. Just to clarify a few mishaps. its a Sasusaku fanfiction. I'm trying to convey Sakura and Sais relationship through soul mates. I wont ruin the plot by explaining why but eventually, there reunion will happen. I don't approve abuse in any form of relationship. But the story isn't heartfelt and romantic in any sense. I struggle with writing a Sasuke POV in all honesty, i would prefer to write an Itachi one. Its seems easier. So bear with me. If its confusing, i apologise for that. But the plot isn't summarised properly in my description paragraph.

Reviews would be awesome please especially considering chapter 14 reveals a little bit about there true personality through Shikamarus Pov.

Thanking you.


	16. chapter 15

10 years ago

Sakura pov

After the whole confrontation with Itachi, Sasuke leads me towards the guest room in his brother's hotel. Its midnight and Itachi insisted or ordered Sasuke to stay the night. They need to discuss something, knowing there line of business it's probably something illegal. Thankful at not being alone with Sasuke at his condo, I speed walk towards the room and cross the expanse so we're a good distant apart from each other. Turning towards Sasuke he lightly scowls my way making a step towards me, Itachi appears outside the doorway.

"Sasuke, office. Have a goodnight Sakura" after his welcomed arrival he disappears into the hallway and out of ear shot. Sasuke still looking at me narrows his eyes. Slowly he turns on his heels and heads toward the door, before leaving me to my peace he turns his head and looks over his shoulder.

"It's not over Sakura, marriage or none. He's a dead man" and with that he strides away locking the door securely, hearing the door rattle I realize he's locked me in with no way to escape. Shocked at his admission I stumble towards the queen size bed and sit down. Hoping that Sai is safe overseas I lightly tremble. It's almost surreal to be in a situation I've only read in books, never one to romanticize any situations, I try with every fiber to decipher his reason for wanting to marry a poor orphaned teen girl. With a flock of beautiful girls and women that would fall at the mere mention of his name, yet he chooses to pursue someone who wants nothing more than to be as far from him as possible. It's almost as if the universe submerses its self into making everything about my life difficult. It's laughing, mocking me.

Curling into myself I wonder if mother is here with me, is she watching over me. I'm almost tempted to sign myself up to a mental facility, perhaps commit a great crime and hopefully get a life sentence. But then again if Sasuke was willing and the stubborn person that I know all too well, he would probably do something to break me out of the prison. He probably owns the bloody place, feeling sentimental I picture Sai, he'll move on. Marry a beautiful painter that's just as passionate about art as he is and hopefully lord willing live a happy life with lots of babies. It's almost sad when I feel the numbing ache form in the pit of my stomach at these thoughts.

After having a pity party about my sad existent, I spot the bathroom. Feeling disgusting I get of the bed and proceed towards the bathroom. Once the lights are flicked on, I shut the door and secure the lock. Looking at myself through the mirror. I compliment at his choice of attire. It's a beautiful elegant stretch satin and tulle high collar sheath cocktail dress beaded lace appliques. The short sleeves are wrapped with beaded lace appliques and rhinestones embellished sheer tulle that adds a dazzling look. The knee length skirt gently falls on the knees; all these decorations make the dress fashionable and eye catching. It's just too bad that it gives me no relief in wearing something expensive.

Wanting to rip of the dress and its meaning. After its off, I jump into the shower and let the scalding heat burn through my flesh. This doesn't bother me at all, I relish in being washed. When I feel my skin about to fall off its bone, I turn the shower off. Toweling myself dry, than it hits me, I've got no clothes to wear. Huffing in annoyance I slam my hands against the sink counter.

_I should have slept in._

No point in squandering about the pass I focus on the present. Eyeing the black dress distastefully I grab it. Than the banging on the other side of the door makes me drop the dress. Afraid I stay silent and wait who it is.

"Sakura open the door" the door rattles again, its Sasuke. Did I take that long in the shower? The banging is harder, shaking myself out of my shocked state. I hesitantly turn the knob, unlocking it. It flies open, and Sasuke looking agitated and pissed glares at me. It's the pile of clothing in his arms that keeps me from fainting at the heat and Sasukes presence. Shoving them in my hands, he takes a leaning position at the door and raises his brow. Gulping down my anxiety I secure the towel around me and maneuver around trying to get a good distant away from his smoldering stare. It's a sweet escape Ivory sleep chemise that reaches the knees. Not knowing how to slip it on without dropping the towel in the process.

"Drop the towel" quickly glancing his way I nod and slowly let go of the towel. I feel the heat pool around my cheeks. Exposed when the towel is on the floor I quickly shove the flimsy nightie over my head, it's a nice almost sensual feel when it glides easily down my bosom and flat stomach and snuggly over my knee caps. Feeling Sasukes eyes on me I turn towards him, fidgeting with the hem of the gown I wait for him to leave the bathroom. He only holds out his hand, not wanting to further anger him I take his hand. There we walk across the room towards the bed. He gently pushes me toward the bed. He starts to undress before me, averting my eyes to the window. I wait until he's finish. Once he's done he takes ahold of my chin and raises it eye level with his.

"What is he to you...? I can crush him with my bare hands!" the grip on my chin tightens. Closing my eyes I breathe through my nostril. I grill my mind for an answer. Whatever is said in this moment determines his mood and perhaps Sais fate. How a mere human being could hold another's life on the tip of his finger, it's as if the only purpose Sasuke was born to do is torture my life. My anger from his condo comes rushing back. Opening my eyes, I glare up at him and just for a bit I see a flicker of surprise cross over his face, it's instantly gone. I'm furious with how unfair all this is, Sai sweet kind Sai does not deserve this threat hanging over his head, who does he think he is?

"He's someone you could never become" He's a foot away from me, jaw locked and fist clenched. He's angry, but it's the first time he's distanced him from my person. Still angry at the threat I stand and hold my defensive pose. Legs apart and arms clenched tightly on my sides. He's looking outside the window. Not taking my eyes away from him. I wait for his next move. It's unnerving, something about the situation seemed off. It's the feeling of being watched. Breathing close by has me gasping and going rigid. I'm staring at Sasuke who's still standing in the same place and staring at me. The breathing near my ear intensifies, almost like it's real.

_Your hallucinating._

Whipping my head around the room, I find no one. It's just Sasuke and I in the room. The breathing is close, the hairs on my neck stand when I feel it behind me. It's not loud but I feel it with every nerve. Someone is behind, but Sasuke is in front of me still staring. Closing my eyes I breathe and calm my erratic heart. Opening them I find Sasuke still in the same place and staring. Strung up with nerves I'm tempted to scream.

I refuse to break down at existing fears. A few more minutes of listening to my beating heart. The breathing from behind me stops. My relief is short lived when it's in front of me. The puff of air hits me on the face. Scrambling away from the cold place I run towards the door. It's locked. Glancing towards Sasuke, he's gone. Confused and afraid. I hastily look around. No one's here. I bang my fist against the door and again nothing happens. The shadow shifting outside the window stops me from banging some more. Looking at the window I wait for anymore movements. A few tense minutes and the silhouette of a man moves from the other side of the window to the other side. Screaming in fear I collapse on my knees and shuffle back until my back hits the corner of the room.

I stare intently at the window, nothing happens for awhile but than goosebumps form all through my arms and neck, shivering at the unexpected change of temperature. Call it instinct or fear. But the feeling of hands gliding sensually down my arms shake me to the core. I don't move. It's when a figure outside the window starts tapping that a scream tears through my throat. Collapsing with the overwhelming fear and searing headache. The last thing I see is Sasuke in front of my still form. Lips moving.

**_I'm someone he should fear_**.


	17. chapter 16

10 years ago.

Sakura Pov.

It's nearing daylight, facing the window I contemplate why it seems familiar. I don't know how long I've been awake. Only that as soon as my eyes opened the window was my first object to seek. Like some sort of magnet. Sasukes arm in between my thighs give of the sense of possession, it's what I am to him an object. His hand is clenched tightly over my thigh, his other arm is cushioning me head and squeezing my breast. It's not unusual waking up in this intimate possession. The first time I woke to our sleeping limbs tangled together was 2 years ago. He dragged me out to his condo on his 16th birthday. I was at home, he came bowling through my door and demanded i sleep with him. He was drunk and strung up with anger. What from I wouldn't have a clue. Shocked at his odd demand I quickly dialed the police. They never showed up.

Shocked at my discovery, my breath hitches. I never really knew how we actually arrived at his condo. I remembered he had no car parked outside my house. Did we walk? All that resurfaced from my memory was waking up in his room barely clothed and Sasuke gripping at me harshly. And so forth was the day I discovered his nightmares. He never did find out I knew about them, I would wake up to his screams in the middle of the night whenever I've been forced to sleep with him. It was his throaty groans and silent pleads that had me hugging his form in comfort. As horrible a person he was to me, human are human. It's only natural I respond with tender care and sweet whispers. He cried in my arms one night, and I cried with him. Of course when I woke up that next morning he was still cruel and oblivious to our little secret.

Feeling him press himself further against me, my hand under my pillow tightens. The hand pressed against my breast move up to my neck there he slowly glides it down once more. He repeats these movements once more before taking ahold of my neck. I feel his hot breath against the shell of my ear. The hand clutching my thigh comes up, close to my covered crotch. Inhaling some needed air I let it out of my nostrils. Still keeping my eyes at the window I feel him close his mouth around my ear lope suckling it softly. My breath hitches at his actions.

" Friday,... He returns Friday" Confused, I stay silent. The hand around my throat starts squeezing. Scared I try to move away from him. The grip tightens painfully, scratching at his hand I kick of the blanket and thrash around.

"Sasuke...I I c..can't breathe" He doesn't relent and black spots start swamming my vision. I feel his hand cover my covered front bottom. Afraid for my life and his sanity I let out a silent scream. He's never gone as far as to rape me. He's hurt me mentally and his brutal advances left small bruises and little wounds but never to the point I feared he would kill me.

"When you try to run again, I'll make sure you won't be able to breathe without me" gasping for air. I succumbed to sleep. With his raging warning not far from my mind.

**_I'll be your personal nightwalker. _**

Normal Pov.

Slowly, he exhaled. She was truly beautiful. She shone even brighter than the candles burning on the walls, and the fire flickering in the hearth. She seemed to illuminate the dimness in the room; so lovely and fair and strange a thing. His eyes lingered on her rosy, slightly parted lips, before trailing down to trace over the soft rise of her breasts. He watched as the mounds lifted and fell in time to her deep, steady breathing, felt senseless desire whisper through his veins. It outraged and unsettled him - how he could feel such a profound physical attraction to the human girl lying before him. It was smothering, overwhelming. He had never before craved anything the way he craved for Sakura.

His eyes followed the flatness of her stomach and abdomen, before stopping again at the slender curve of her hips. Her night gown was tangled up in one corner, revealing a teasing glimpse of a creamy thigh. Unthinkingly, he lifted his right hand, his fingers ghosting over the material. Then he allowed them to slip beneath and trail lightly and slowly upward. Heat throbbed deep within him as he caressed the smooth velvetiness of her skin. Like liquid silk beneath his touch. His fingers moved higher still, tracing the outer contour of her thigh. So soft. For a moment his mind drifted, and he found himself imagining how it might feel to roam his hands over the rest of her exposed body, and-

Clenching his teeth, he fought to suppress his rapidly mounting desire, snatching his hand swiftly back as though the warmth of her skin had somehow singed him. He glared hatefully at his treacherous fingers, and he asked himself the same, maddening question.

_What is he to you?_

Feeling her shift beside him shook him from his thoughts. Hearing her steady breathing, once more his fingers lifted on its own accord and lightly traced the contour of her cheeks, smooth silk skin against rough calloused hands. Proclaim unblemished skin, such a pure soul. It's almost disgusting that hands that have took countless lives would dare touch an unhinged soul. But than again he's as selfish as they come.

It's the subtle tap of a finger against the table that stopped his dark thoughts from progressing even further. Sighing in annoyance Sasuke gently removed his form away from the sleeping girl. Still annoyed at being disturbed he looked towards the door. Again the impatient tapping on the table forms a nasty scowl on his face. A final glance at the sleeping form. He proceeds toward door. With a flick the door was shut behind him in one movement. Walking across the living room expanse, he makes his way to another door on its right, turning the knob and opening it. Itachi is beside the big window in his office. The room that was once a bedroom in the hotel was now an old designed office. To the right were his books and scripts neatly placed and stacked upon a wooden bookshelf. A reflection against the spotless table in the middle of room snatches my attention. It's the chandelier, glancing upwards the ceiling and it's marking almost never seizes to amaze me. Itachi had an eye for detail even when we were residing in the dark and hollow world we call home.

"You are only pushing her away with your action" Itachi turns from his standing position and traces beside his book shelf there he picks at a scroll. Carefully unrolling the old parchment. He glances at Sasuke.

"Her mind is delicate, the more you force it upon her the more she will disappear from you" narrowed eyes and clenched fist was Sasukes reaction at his brothers words. Stalking towards Itachi he grabs the scroll and glares hatefully at the seal and markings inside the parchment.

"This is nothing but words from a failure of a father" its disheartening and maddening that his words don't convince him in the slightest. Itachi only sighs and shakes his head at Sasukes naive logic.

"From the start it was impossible, why is this time any better?"

The silence falls amongst the two brothers. More repetitive silence, the crushing of papers is heard. The scroll in Sasukes grip all torn and burnt to ashes. Not long afterwards the empty space where the scroll was kept, lay the parchment once again.

Uncontrollable rage burst within his veins. It bubbled and resurfaced in harsh dark blue lines whipping at all the books and scrolls. Itachis hand resting threateningly against Sasukes shoulders in a tight grip. It was a battle between strength and will amongst the two. Black and blue strips of powerful aura entangled around them in an almost like dance.

"She doesn't remember Itachi. She doesn't fucking remember"

The screeching from the other side shakes Sasuke from his outburst. Abruptly turning on his heals he traces towards their room intent on finding the reason for her horrid scream. Flinging the door open till it hits the wall with a hard bang, Sakura is huddled in the dark corner of the room. Looking around and scanning the dark room. Nothing.

Walking towards the shaking form, a step more but a hand shoots out from the huddled figure and covers her head in a defensive pose. Eyes narrowing at her sudden action.

"Sakura what happened?" silence falls around them once again. Slowly she lifts her head and stares at Sasuke. Her green eyes are red and tear stained. Lips forming into a tight line. She scowls and points a finger his way.

"You killed them. You killed my parents"

Annoyed at her wild accusation. I move in on her but she tries in vein to create a gap between us. Barely grazing a hand on her shoulders, she collapses towards me. Quickly catching her upright and supporting her slumped form. Tracing towards the bed. Sasuke gently lays her on the bed covers. She's sweating and overheating, confused about the sudden events. And her body temperature, I scoot onto the bed feeling it depress from my weight. She turns and snuggles within my arms. Stiffening at her actions, I don't move and wait for her eyes to snap open. They don't she merely sighs in contempt and clutches my shirt in an iron grip.

_You killed my parents._

She remembers part of her past, they're jumbled and all over the place. It's annoying that she doesn't seem to remember anything other than my cruel ways. It's the universe mocking and laughing at my poor decisions. The aftermath of pushing and shoving her affections away. Now I'm merely a human shadowing her every move. Completely throwing walls between her and the outside would. So I could glimpse at her true person hidden between layers of fragile strength and broken trust. Trust I crumpled with biting words and harsh demands.

Gently tucking a strand of straying pink hair behind her ear. My fingers travel south to the juncture between her jaw and collar bone. Two deep in-bedded holes, it's hollow teeth marks only whisper harsh meaningless promises. My mark. It's selfish to tie her to myself. After countless glares and rude gestures in the past, it would only be human of me to let her go. It's unfortunate that I'm no human. So forth is the days Sakura Haruno runs from burnt memories.

She'll remember, I'll make her remember. Her affections and sweet touch, her roving eyes and silk skin they were once mine. Lips of temptation were all mine ions ago. She's all mine. Past, present and future.

_Sweet innocent Sakura. _


	18. chapter 17

10 years ago

Itachi Pov

Assembling all Akatsuki members around the global table I take my usual seat at the front of the table and wait for the tardy members of the great Konoha 8. After the altercation with Sasuke a messenger bird landed gracefully on my window sill, it was rather impressive on Obitos half, the skill to see through my illusion an manage to detect my presence within the bowl I casted upon the house. Smirking I glance towards the door in time for the knob to turn and the boisterous voice of the demon child filled the conference room. Bright yellow hair, shouting nonsense and looking disgustingly dirty. Not wanting to know what Naruto was doing at midnight I spot the spike of hairs on a seemingly bored Shikamaru. Right behind the lazy genius was my little brother. Glaring hatefully my way i only shake my head at his immature actions. Lee ever the hyperactive boy bounces toward Deidara and Sasori, seeing Sasoris droopy eyes widen slightly at Lee's bright smile, it's amusing seeing the unemotional puppeteer cringe behind Deidara.

"Where's the stupid shit Kiba Naruto?" sighing in annoyance at Kisames loud declaration. I'm almost tempted to trace else where preferably away from such loud commotion. But the scroll on my lap holds me in place. Waiting for 2 more participant to enter the room. Ignoring Kibas shouting from across the room. Choji is beside the sleeping Shikamaru eating his chips. Finally the eerie presence of Shikaku is felt. Spinning my chair around I come face to face with flaming red hair and light green eyes. The sand demon child. Gaara. Legs folded underneath him in a sitting position on the window. Dressed in a black robe held tightly with a rope tied in front, his gord strapped behind him. Slowly unfolding his legs from underneath him. He strides toward me. Bowing in respect I nod for him to proceed.

"He broke the spell. I have proof to believe Orochimaru is behind it" nodding in understanding Gaara bows once more before strolling towards his seat. Naruto spotting Gaara happily joins him at the table. When the door opens once more and his royal highness steps in. I nod in greeting and stand up. When I'm done dusting imaginary dust of my coat, I turn towards the table to find everyone seated. Sasuke is on my right side with Kakashi beside him. On my left sits Shisui and at end of the table is the elf prince. Neji Huuga. When I know I've got everyone's attention. The meeting finally commences.

"Thank you everyone for coming: I'll make it short. There's a dispute in the underworld. Madara Uchiha has escaped and gone rogue... The elders and our Hokage have asked we handle things on earth and too not enter our realm..." once everything has been dissected. I pause and look around my fellow comrades. Simultaneous reactions are seen. Naruto making a rather loud objection at not returning to his parents.

"Assignments start Monday. Meet at the underground city 8... Dismissed" Once I'm done the akatsuki all trace out of the room. The Konoha 8 merely shuffle towards the door. Glancing at Sasuke, his form is hunched over the table. His fists are clenched tightly in his hair. Pushing away from the table and towards Sasuke, I stand behind his form.

"Sasuke? What is the matter?" He doesn't answer seeing movement beside me. I feel Neji and Gaaras stare on my form. Turning towards them I proceed over to another door located beside the window and enter. Not feeling Sasukes Chakra I glance back to find a dentist on the table where he sat.

Once we're all inside, the door instantly shuts behind Gaara. Turning towards them. To think I'll be sentimental for sending my good men out in the world as cowards betraying there own friends for peace. Feeling the growing headache forming. I rub against my temple.

"You know what too do!. I anticipated his move thus far... now it's difficult he's done something. I can't seem to get into his mind.." Looking towards Gaara. He's stiff and nodding my way. It's disheartening that he doesn't take a chance to think through it. But Gaara was the little boy I trained in hopes for him to serve his purpose when the time came. And now it has I realise that pretty soon he'll be nothing but an enemy. Neji steps forward and hands me a scroll, Taking the scroll I tuck it inside my coat carefully.

"Pein expects me tomorrow morning. I'm to target Gaara." Nodding in understanding. It's to be excepted. To gain his trust he'll have to kill one of his comrades. Pein always played dirty. I look at Gaara, his solemn face and stiff nod doesn't help my growing guilt. A few more minutes inside my office, planning. I call the meeting to a end and start putting my coat on. Gaara turns from his spot hovering over the door knob. Neji is gone with the promise to come out victorious with his mission.

"Thank you. It's been an honor to serve you Itachi." And with those words his gord flips open and sand pour out covering Gaaras form. Once the sand crumble down. Gaara is gone. The sand remain as the only evidence he was here.

Sasuke POV

Feeling the painful tug on my wrist. It's Sakura she's awake. Once the meeting is over. I focus on tracing to the hotel. But another wave of screaming in my head makes me hunch forward, clutching my forehead. Another relapse.

_She's having another episode, in one night?_

Feeling Itachi behind me I concentrate my forefinger on my wrist and press down, a dark blue glow forms around the marking carved onto my wrist. Once the marking disappear the pain stop, I feel the pull on my wrist once more. She's fainted. Guilty at having to invade her mind. I trace out the door and make my towards another door at the end of the darkened brick hallway. Once outside the door, it disappears behind me. Branches and roots start spurting out forming a barricade around an invisible object. I'm in the centre of the forest. A few hundred miles from Konoha. It's a no place I like to call it. Since it lies between the human world and ancient konohakagure. The spirit realm. Calling my serpent forth. It lands soundlesslly on fallen leaves. Hissing and slithering towards me. Coming to a stop. I trace onto his back.

She's beside the open door of the room. Picking her up I lay her on the bed. Once she's tucked under cover. Footsteps are heard from outside the city gates. Confused about this disturbance, I bite my thump drawing blood and press it on her forehead. I pour a bit of Chakra into her and cast a sleeping spell around her sleeping form. Once done. Naruto is beside the bed, huffing he angrily shoves a bag towards me and proceeds towards the closed door. I quickly slip on my fighting gear over black suit pants and and a black collared shirt. Walking towards a chair situated beside the bed I throw on the usual black trench coat with the Uchiha symbol stitched onto it. I take one last glance at Sakuras sleeping figure than head towards the door. Naruto is outside leaning against the wall. Feeling the door secure and lock impenetrable I glance at Naruto.

"She know you yet?... or you still forcing it?" Annoyed at his questions I brush him off and trace outside the city gates, Naruto beside me.

"Sasuke she's my good friend... she left for a reason... she forgot you for a good reason" I shove him against the steel gates and grab his collared orange jacket.

"Fuck off, she has no fucking right to forget me. No fucking right" Gripping at my emotions I push off him and look away.

Feeling more prominent Chakra nearby I walk forward and leave the conversation behind. Once all Konoha 8 are here. I trace away and stand in front of Itachi. His team is with him. I feel them behind trees 100 metre apart from another forming a unbreakable stalement. The busy road is replaced with the Konoha forest. Looking back there's a purple barred jutsu surrounding the dead city.

"What's happening" standing just behind a tree, my sharingon spins to life. An army of four legged creatures, a dozen of them coming towards us in a fast paced crawl.

"Intelligent say Madara is attacking. Your team will take on Pein. He has 6 replicas of him and Orochimaru along with Konan" Nodding, I trace away and stand in front of my team. Once done debriefing them of the situation. We scatter and meet just outside the famous Naruto bridge. There we're met with Pein, Konan, Orochimaru and Peins 6 brothers.

Not long when the clash is heard. Naruto and I run head first for Pein. Looking through my side eye. Neji and Lee both face 3 Peins. Kiba and choji face against the other 3 Pein while Shikamaru and Gaara fight against Orochimaru and konan.

Sharingon spinning wildly. I call upon my Katana. Feeling the hilt of the sword I swing it upwards and let it fly with startling speed towards Pein. He dodges and traces further of the bridge. Naruto with his rasengone traces from the sky and falling speedily onto Pein the force shakes the earth, it rumbles and cracks around us. Once the dust clears no sign of Pein. Frustrated I glance towards the other fights. Spotting 3 dead bodies. Neji is now facing Orochimaru whilst Lee finishes of there remaining Pein replica. Shikamaru manages to trap Konan with his shadow powers mobilizing her movements. Kiba is ripping apart the big Pein. Feeling the sudden spike of Chakra from underneath me I trace behind a tree and signal for Naruto to move. He nods an traces just behind Pein once he materializes out the ground and into the air. Kuramas tails come out of his back and cages Pein within his arms. Falling 20 feet from the ground head first. Calculating there landing mark and my speed time I counter the fall by throwing a Kunai on the landing mark and barely managing to slice Narutos arm with another Kenai. Seeing them nearly hit the ground i trace to Naruto grabbing onto him once he let's go of Pein i trace a few feet back. Pein lands hard on the ground, it rumbles and cracks around him forming a missle. When the dust clears. Pein is lying lifeless.

Than there's an explosion around Konoha walls. The shield surrounding the city shakes and wavers forming small shredded holes. Seeing a bunch of black hooded cloaked beings crawl in through the small holes. Naruto and I trace inside the city. It's chaos, major buildings of Konoha government are in pieces. An explosion goes off once again from underneath the city. Feeling the ground disappear from my feet I trace out of the city. Naruto and my team are a few meters from me. Itachi is beside me. The shield is completely shattered.

"Underground city is under attack. It was a distraction. Madara was really attacking Sin country." Itachi for the first time looks stressed. He signals at his team and they disappear at once. Looking towards the shambles. I glance at my team and proceeds toward them, they form around me. They're branded and band from entering our realm and Sin city. It would be suicidal if they tried to walk through it. The only passage open in the mortal world is in the Konoha council hall located inside the government's property. It's destroyed. And the rumbling from under my feet is a great inclination of the chaos be falling Sin city.

"Alright this is the plan. Our target is Kabuto. He controls those skin crawlers. Kill him break the spell"


	19. chapter 18

Present

Shikamaru Pov.

After the whole meeting situation everyone all traced away to some dark creepy place for all I know. I stayed behind with the prez and our big boss. Itachi was talking in silent harsh whispers to Sasori. Our latest drop failed; somehow Neji got word of the drop and ambushed our crew while on the port. The shipment from the Suna crew never landed thanks to Deidaras quick thinking and action, he blew a small portion of the building used to store pour goods. They saw the red flag and turned away. It was hard to look someone you grew up with and say you don't know them, while Nejis night crawlers attacked and ripped through our storage room, Kiba and I faced off with our childhood friend and team that went rogue.

5 years ago, the head leader of the underground agents was killed. Sarotobi was known as the kind fatherly leader that created the underground agents school where all blue blooded creatures came to seek redemption, honing its skills and craving for human flesh and blood. It's where we all started, it's where Konoha 8 was formed, The Akatsuki were former students lead by Pein, Sarotobis adopted son. When we were of age our parents forced us to sign up. I met Neji first; we were teamed up in threes. Neji was leader, I was the strategist and a girl named Tenten was the weapon specialist. Our first years were all protocols and baby steps. It was easy for Neji and I, we were pure bloods, we were taught from a young age to control our thirst and hunger. Tenten was a different story, she was difficult to control. Neji took her under his wings. They were always together; she befriended Lee a few months into the elite school. We met Naruto, Sasuke and Gaara later on. They were one team led by Sasuke. It was the finals for our first year. We fought against them and lost quite dramatically, whilst they went on to the next round we fought against other losing teams, that's how we met Lee's team mates. Kiba and Choji: On our third year we went in solo, no teammates. Pein cast a mind control spell amongst his gang and attacked the school, we banded together and fought them of, it was difficult. They were elite; they were legendary amongst the foes. Itachi was never under the spell and managed to defeat Pein. We graduated the following year.

Sarotobi fought against his own son and died, Pein along with Konan were killed during the battle. And Neji turned against us and severely wounded Sasuke. Sasuke was stabbed with a poisoned dagger. He went into comatose state for 2 years and we lost track of Sakura. Itachi was furious but even in his angered state he never once put out the order to kill Neji on sight.

"Shikamaru" Hearing the prez, I'm snapped out of my thoughts nearly toppling over on my sitting position. Itachi and Sasori are nowhere to be seen. Sasuke is standing above me waiting for my response. Standing so I don't have to stare up at our prez I walk towards the built in bar and take a seat on the stool. There are loud noises underneath us and Konohamaru the bouncer comes forward and talks with Sasuke, he nods. Konohamaru whips out his phone and dials a number there's a loud screeching noise on the other side. Konohamaru winces and then proceeds to shut the phone close and stuff it in his back jean pocket. Sasuke is beside me on the next stool. Shino materializes on the other side of the bar and starts making drinks. He's the bartender on the floor; he's also our analyst and head doctor. With his creepy bugs crawling all over his body I would much rather die.

It's unusual for the bug loving guy to want to work in the club, but it makes him a little less of a monster and a little more human. His father, the infamous bug whisperer had an affair with a human girl. Shinos step mother never was great towards Shino so he sought out his mother, she died five decades ago.

"She is living with her husband somewhere outside of Tokyo city. Head doctor in the hospital." Sasuke is silent beside me, but waves of anger roll of him; I glance sideways and notice his clenched fist around the glass. It shatters. When Sasuke woke up two years later from his state, he was weak and angry. Refused any help from Naruto and left. He was out of our radar for a year and 3 months. Itachi was hunting and when he targets his hunt he never misses his mark. He caught up to Sasuke and dragged him at our base in Russia. There he recuperated from his injuries while on the look for Sakura. When I feel his chakra spike out of control, I'm behind him and clutching at his shoulders there bunched together. Shino is making the usual hand signs for teleportation.

_Fuck, me and my big mouth._

"Sasuke calm down… I didn't know she was married until I hacked there database system. Fuck" We are underground in Sin city in Shinos house. Feeling a presence behind me I glance back and see Itachi walking towards us, relieved and not being a punching bag. I nod in thanks he merely raises his brow and comes to a halt beside us. I'm thrown across the room, hitting brick. Confused and a little sore from the landing I sit up and look at Itachi. He has Sasuke in a binding spell. Shino is beside him forming hand sign before slapping his palm against Sasukes forehead, blue light emits from Sasuke until he's slumped over and breathing heavily.

"You must learn to control yourself, this is foolish and beneath your person." Itachi is annoyed and reprimanding Sasuke, finding it amusing I let out a chuckle. It's just too funny the way the prez is getting a scolding from the big boss, the whole picture was anything but funny, but I crackle anyways, it's the lack of sleep that has my head in a ditch I mange to snicker out. Feeling Sasukes glare on me, I contain my amusement and rub my neck smirking at his slumped form.

"I've gotta go prez, I'm late for my date" and before he could say anything I trace away and trace inside the confines of my home. The warehouse. Konoha 7 all reside inside the run down warehouse, it's secure and easier to get to and from our realm, ancient Konoha. It's also a given fact we just can't be bothered moving our personal belongings elsewhere. Looking at the grandfather clock, I huff in annoyance it's been a whole 24 hour already, 7:55 I have 5 minutes to get ready.

_Fuck, no sleep it seems._

Dressed in black dress pants and a button up dress shirt, Ino insisted that I meet her at the restaurant. I was 2 minutes early and annoyed. My date is late; it's now 8:15. She hasn't called or texted me, either I was stood up or she has better things to do. Irritated and tired I stand up to leave when I caught a whiff of sunflowers and a sexy aroma that is purely Ino. She's at the door sexy and undeniably gorgeous. The dress I care not but it snuggles nicely against her soft curves. My eyes scan her from toe to breast and rest on her coy smile, she struts my way in a knowing fashion, my eyes glue themselves to the sway of her hips and the bounce of her breast.

_Truly is the daughter of Aphrodite_.

She comes to a stop in front of me and casually a manicured hand lays rest against my covered chest, but the sizzling heat of her touch leaves me burned and aroused. Annoyed at my lack of control I step away from the vixen and take my seat across from her, a scowl crosses her face making her look all the more tempting. I nod towards her seat and take my glass. The waiter than comes forward and pours red liquid into it, the slosh and color reminds me of my thirst. I haven't fed in a week and with Ino so close and neck bare. My fangs itch themselves to embed them between the juncture of her neck. It would be so easy for me to grab her and trace away from roaming eyes. How easy it would be to form a fist around her swan like neck and squeeze her. The scraping of the chairs leg snap me from my thoughts. Looking at Ino I come to the conclusion that such a pretty face and neck shouldn't be broken, more like leave bite marks around that pretty neck while slowly work her into submitting me.

"I don't kiss on the first date, so don't bother" amused at her statement I take a sip of my drink, it burns through my dry throat.

"And I don't care" she's glaring and gulping down on her glass in one sip. Impressed and fucking aroused I shift on my chair. My hard on does nothing to my agitated state, but being a bitch at the moment.

"So your all here in Tokyo I'm assuming?" not giving any inclination I heard her question I signal for the waiter to come forward. We give him our order after this he leaves with the promise that our food will be arriving soon. Ino wasn't just beautiful and blond. She got her nursing degree for a reason and that's to protect the one and only Sakura Haruno. From whom I could only guess but why is the reason that has me confused and curious.

She knows of their history, our history. But willingly staying by her side and have her not remember who she was, was odd. The great part about this mind fuck was I knew her secret, I knew her guilt. I know Ino. You can't be past lovers and not know about the other. She confided in me, she wanted Sakura to escape Sasuke; she wanted Sakura to forget Sasuke. It was logical and good on her part but Sasukes wrath fell on me. I took it and it pained me to have to lie to him but he was selfish and intentionally keeping her with him for his selfish desire for revenge and hatred was cruel, considering Sakura had loved him, worshiped the ground he walked and saved him from his self.

"Shika, I'm scared. I can feel this danger around her. I don't know what it is, but its growing, I don't understand it…. It's fucked up because she's oblivious, she doesn't remember. It's what I wanted right?..." she's in tears and wiping at her ruined makeup. Standing up from my seat I gently take ahold of her clenched hand around the glass and pull her up, she doesn't resist and falls in my arms. I walk her out the restaurant, seeing no one around I trace away from there and into her apartment. She stumbles out of my arms and takes a hold of the wall to steady her.

"Leave Shikamaru. This was a mistake. Leave" irritated at her attitude and bipolar personality I stride towards her slowly, she takes several steps back inside her bedroom and firmly shuts the door, huffing in annoyance at her immaturity. I trace inside her bedroom. She's leaning on her bedroom door glaring at me. I proceed toward her.

"You've run from me for too long, that is unacceptable" clucking my tongue just to annoy her I take one more step in front her and take a hold of her hands. She struggles but I haul her on my shoulders and carry her like a sack of potato towards her bed, throwing her unkindly on it.

"I've had enough of this shit Ino, until I say so you're not going anywhere"


End file.
